I Do, I Don't
by edwardmiss
Summary: Andy needing a break before she walks down the aisle to Luke decides to leave for the weekend alone she meets a man name JD whicch makes her doubt everything about her relationship with Luke. so when she returns ready to commit to luke she meets the infamous Sam Swarek who she realizes was the man she spent her weekend with how will this affect her wedding day to Luke
1. Chapter 1

Andy threw clothes in a duffle bag packing quickly before she lost the nerve to do it in the first place. She needed to get away it was like she was slowly suffocating in this house. In four weeks she will be a married woman and that freaked her out big time. Now she loved Luke but she had many doubts if she could be with him for life? The more she thought about it the crazier she got. She then headed into the kitchen and found a pen and paper so she could right Luke a note.

(**I had to leave heading up to see my dad he is having**

**A rough time sorry I didn't get to see you before I left will call you as soon as possible.**

**Andy)**

She wrote down on the pad and left it on the counter so he would see it when he got home. Andy then took another look around the house before she left out the door on her road trip hoping to cure whatever seems to be the problem with her. Andy gas up the car she got from her best friend Tracy. Andy grabbed a few snacks and something to drink then she started on her journey.

She had been driving which seemed like forever so she decided to pull over and stretch her legs and maybe grab a bite to eat. She had stopped at a little diner it wasn't that many people which she liked. Andy found a booth and ordered her a burger and fries. While she waited on her food she pulled out her phone and saw she had three missed calls all from Tracy. She then dialed Tracy back

"Well looked who decided to answer her phone" Tracy started in on her

"Sorry I did not hear it" she tried explaining

"Are you alright?" she asked Andy

"Yes just stopped to grab a bite to eat" as she looked around

"I should have come with you?" Tracy told her

"No I am okay and besides we both can't go MIA at the same time to many question to answer" she said with a laugh

"Do you think this will help you Andy?" Tracy asked

"I sure hope so trace" as she let out a deep breath

"Well you call me and keep me posted, keep your doors lock and don't talk to strangers" Tracy told her as she ran down her list

"Okay mom" Andy started laughing at her friend "bye Tracy"

Andy then sat and enjoyed her lunch she was in no rush. She watched as several people came and left the diner families, couples but then a man walked in and this particular person caught her eye. As Andy was paying her bill the dark hair, muscular build, and black leather jacket had her distracted that she could not hear the lady behind the cash register call her name.

"Ma'am!" the lady yelled

"Sorry" Andy said as she handed her the money

Andy then turned to leave when she heard someone yell after her just as she reached the door. She turned around to see the mystery man standing there.

"I believe you left these?" As he handed Andy her sunglasses

"Thank you" she said as she took them.

Andy caught her breath when he smiled at her, he had thee sexiest dimples she had ever seen. She could not move it was like they were controlling her. Until he turned and walked back to the counter, Andy then hurried out the diner to her car but not before he turn around to catch another look at her.

He asked the lady behind the counter "who was that?"

"Don't know guess she is new here" she said

Andy sat in her car for a moment to collect herself all she had going through her mind was those damn dimples. She had to smile because he was sexy. She then pulled out of the diner and headed on her journey. About 15 minutes later she had to pull over because her tire went flat. She got out in frustration what had she done to deserve this. Now she wished she had paid attention to her dad when he tried to teach her how to change a flat. How hard could it be she thought to herself? She then went to the trunk and got the spare tire and the jack. Now what to do with it she was clueless. So she called Tracy but she did not answer, then she tried Chris and Dov but neither answered. Mad at herself she kicked the tire but that didn't help because she hurt her foot.

"Wow really stupid tire" Andy cursed at the car

She then threw her cell phone in the car and sat on the hood trying to think of other options. An hour had pass so she decided to walk back to the diner it was getting dark soon and she did not want to be out here alone. As she grabbed her wallet and cell phone from the car a truck pulled up and asks did she need help? Happy to see help Andy jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes thank you so much" she said

The man then cut the engine to the truck and got out Andy then stopped in her tracks because it was the man from the diner. She could not move what luck she had that out of all people he would be the one to stop and help her.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked

"Flat tire" she managed to get out

"Do you have a spare?" as asked as he took off his jacket

Andy eyes immediately went to his fore arms and she was impressed "yes I do"

"Alright let's get this tire changed"

Andy watched him in awe as he used his muscle to help jack up the car, he had her tire off in record time. He was now putting on the spare when Andy decided to make small talk.

"So do you know any motels around here?" as she watched him take a sip of his water.

"Lucky bottle" she mumbles to herself

"Did you say something?" he asked

Andy was caught off guard "Umm no just talking to myself"

"Well there is a descent motel up the road reasonable prices" he told as he got off the ground

"Okay sounds good to me" as she gave him a smile

"I am sorry I am being rude" as he wiped the dirt off his hands "the name is JD"

"Hi JD my name is Candace" as she shook his hand and that sent a chill over her whole body.

"Visiting family if you don't mind me asking?" as he put the flat tire in the trunk

"Just passing through" she told him as she licked her lips. All she could focus on was his lips when he talked and how they looked so damn kissable. Andy jumped when JD called her name she was so focused on her daydream.

"Sorry what did you say?" she asked again

A huge smiles spreads across his face when he notice her staring "No I was just saying we have some very great tourist spots if you wanted to check before you left"

"Well that would be nice but I don't know my way around" as she opened her door

"Well I could show you around if you like?" JD offered

It sounded very tempting "well I will have to pass because I am on a tight schedule plus I don't know you" she looked at him

"Trust me I am not a serial killer" as he threw his hands up

"Sounds like something a serial killer would say" she shot him a smile

"Hey I am just trying to make your journey unforgettable" he told her

"And you feel this town can do that" as she folded her arms across her chest "I don't know?" as she got into her car. Sam then walked up to the driver's window and he told her,

"If you change your mind I will be at the diner around 11am and if you don't show I guess this is goodbye Candace" as he walked towards his truck. Andy sat there and watched as JD drove away before she headed towards the motel he recommended.

Andy pulled up to the motel and got a room for the night. After she took her a shower she flicked through the channels on the T.V but her mind was elsewhere. This was something she never did but here she was somebody else and it felt good. She told herself that she would move on in the morning. Andy hit the alarm she had set on her phone. Morning had come too quickly for her as she took a shower. She walked back and forth in her room trying to find excuses that she could stay. She did not understand this feeling she was having that she did not want to leave.

"Hell could one extra day hurt?" she talked to herself "I can check out a couple of sites and then leave no harm no foul"

So it was decided after seeing the sites she would leave and continue her journey of finding herself. She looked at the time and saw it was 10:30 already so she headed out the door to check out. She put her stuff in the car and headed for the diner. Andy pulled up to the diner but she did not see JD's truck so she sat in her car for a moment before she got out. She went inside and decided to order breakfast and she told herself if he had not shown up by 11:15 she was gone then she saw the door open and in walked in JD. He headed to her table

"May I have a seat?" he asked

"Please do" she told him

"I'm surprised that you showed" he told her

"Well I had a talk with myself and we came to the conclusion you only live once" she said laughing

"I totally agree" as he stood up "so shall we?"

"we shall" as he grabbed her coat and they headed out the door.


	2. Feeling Free

They both decided that Andy would follow him in her car. Sam took Andy to several tourist stops and she could agree she had the best of time with him. She had bought souvenirs for Tracy, Leo, and herself. She was having so much fun that the time got away from her. She never felt so free and JD enjoyed seeing the smile on her face.

"Okay I am starved" he looked at Andy "how about you?"

"You are the tour guide I am following you" she told him

"Well I know a great pizza place let's go" he grabbed her hand and began to walk

"Are we not taking a car?" Andy seemed confused

"No it's in walking distance" he started laughing and he saw Andy looked a little worried "I promise Candace"

She looked at him and she started following him they ended up at rustic pizza parlor. Sam found them a table and they sat and order a pizza. They sat at the table in silence for a while until Andy's phone rings she looks at the caller ID and slides the red over to ignore the call.

"You could have taken the call I don't the pizza won't be ready for a couple more minutes?" knowing he was glad she didn't

"No it was anyone of importance" as she put the phone in her pocket and made a mental note to call Tracy back

JD looked at Andy and she turned bright red that she had to look away. "That color looks very becoming on you" he teased her

Andy turned an even brighter red he was making her heart race. A man she only met a day ago could have this affect on her how?

"So what does JD do?" Andy asked

"You would not believe me if I told you" as he took a sip of his drink

"How about you try" she told him

"I work at the marina" he told her

"Do you own a boat?" Andy asked

"No not yet but that is my goal" as they were interrupted as the server brought out their pizza. They sat and ate a bit before JD picked up the conversation up again.

"What about you Candace?" as he grabbed another slice of pizza

"Insurance" she said

"And how is that working out for you?" he asked

"Just peachy" she started laughing "it's okay just thinking there could be something out there better"

"Like this cross country journey of yours?" he raised an eyebrow at her

Andy just shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her pizza. Sam gave her the smile she waited so long for with the dimples making appearance as well.

"What does one do when they work at the marina" Andy asked

"A lot it would take all day to tell and show someone"

Andy took another sip of her drink then she glanced at her watch and saw it was almost six that evening. She had completely lost track of time and as he looked across the table she could see why. She could not remember the last time she had this must fun?

"Well if I didn't have to leave I would sure take you up on that offer" as she finished her pizza

"Yeah if only you didn't have to leave" he said back to her

They finished up and JD paid the bill and they headed out. They had walked back to their vehicles neither wanting the day to end but JD knew she had to leave and Candace knew she had to go. Andy phone vibrated in her pocket and just as she was about to get it out JD grab her had?

"Have dinner with me?" he asked her

"What!" she was totally caught off guard as he stepped closer to her?

"Have dinner with me?" he asked again

"That would be lovely but seeing we just ate a whole pizza?" Andy trailed off

"Fine let's do something else" he offered

"Like what?" she could barely breath him being this close to her and not that she mind at all "You are the tour guide"

"Well I know this bar where we can get a drink play pool your call" as he squeezed her hand

"Well I am easy" she smiled at him

JD smiled back and she then realized what just came out of her mouth she turned bright red. JD was really enjoying seeing that color on her because it he did not feel alone in what he was feeling.

"Okay" she said as her heart raced "so do you want to meet back here around nine?"

"Sounds great to me" as he let go of her hand and headed to his truck.

Andy watched him drive away as she jumped in the car and headed back to the same motel hoping they still had room available. Andy lucked out because she got the same room. Her head was spinning from everything she was processing. What was she doing? She barely knew him but her feet would not let her drive away. Yes she was engaged to Luke but she had been with him for almost a year and he never sent chills over her body like JD did.

She kept telling herself she was just having fun like a guy has before they get married. Nothing as going to happen she was just going to the bar for a drink. She checked her phone to see who had called her? Tracy of course and Luke so she decided to call Luke back.

"Hello" Luke answered his phone

"Hi sorry I missed your call" she told him

"Where are you Andy you just up and go and leave me a note?" he sounded frustrated

"I am sorry my dad needed me so I came" she lied to him

"Wow Andy!" he shot back

"Luke I will be back tomorrow okay" she told him

"Andy is that all what's going on here?" he questioned her because he heard something in her voice that didn't sound right

"No it's all about my dad okay" she told him "so I am going to get me some sleep so I can get on the road tomorrow"

"Okay love you Andy" he told her

"Me to" as she hung up the phone

Andy felt bad lying to Luke but she just needed a breather from everything that was them. She had the rest of her life to make it up to him. But right now she just wanted to cut loose a bit and not be Andy McNally the cop and soon to be wife. She liked the shoes she has stepped into as Candace the risk taker hanging with a handsome stranger that made her doubt about everything. Tonight she was Candace tomorrow she would deal with everything else. Andy then pulled up to the spot where she and JD were earlier where she saw him waiting. She took a deep breath and then got out the car.

"Hi" she greeted him with a smile

"Hello" he told her "are you ready to go?"

"Are we driving in separate cars?" she asked him

"No I will drive" he told her as he walked her to his truck. They drove about ten minutes until they arrived at the place JD had been talking about. It was a happening place it was crowded but he seemed to be well known because they offered him his usual table.

"What will you have?" he asked

"A beer is fine" she told him

"I'll be right back" he whispered in her ear

That just about melted Andy for him to whisper in her ear that his lips slightly grazed her ear warmed her body intensely. Whatever she was getting herself in too she just didn't have the courage to back away now not when it was getting good. JD returned with their beers and they started a game of pool. Long stares across the table the constant smiling made Andy blush who was this man this having this affect on her? Andy could not take it she had to get some air.

As she stood outside she wished she hadn't forgot her jacket and just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw it was JD.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

Andy could see a little disappointment in his question "NO!" she told him "and that's why I should"

"Why" he asked as he stepped closer to her

Andy heart started to beat so fast she had to catch her breath. He was to close and she knew she should back up but her feet would not move.

"I have to leave in the morning" she whispered

"Again why?" as he stepped a little closer that his lips was inches away from her and if she was going to back up the time was now.

"I can't" she told him "I really need to get back" as her heart raced

"STAY!" he whispered to her as he placed his hand on her cheek "One more day and then you can go"

Andy looked at him and how could she say no so she nodded her head yes and that gave JD the invite he needed to kiss her. He places his lips on hers and it was sweet, slow and mind-blowing. Candace wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.


	3. The Marina

Andy laid in bed replaying over and over the kiss she shared last night with JD. She could still feel his lips moving against hers they were so soft. JD was the perfect gentleman last after he had driven her back to her car last night promising her a wonderful time today. The anticipation on seeing him today over took her as she got herself out of bed and got dressed. She sent Tracy a text message letting her know she would call her later she then headed out the door.

She drove to the diner where they agreed to have breakfast before heading to the marina. When Andy pulled into the parking lot JD was standing by his truck and when he saw her pull up a smile spreads across his face. Andy took a deep breath before she got out the car. She could not stop smiling as she stared at him.

"Good morning" she says

"Good morning" he says back to her

Then the lady from behind the counter came outside with a bag and two cups of coffee. She handed it to JD and headed back in.

"Did I miss something?" Andy asked "I thought we were having breakfast?"

"We are but I thought you might like to have it on a boat" he suggested to her

She smiled "You thought right"

So they got in JD's truck and drove to the marina. It was about a twenty minute drive and it was beautiful. Andy was at awe how beautiful this place was and the scenery was mind-blowing. JD told her to wait there as he went in the office and he returned with a set of keys. He then led her to a white slender boat compared to the other boats that were docked. He helped her unto the boat but not before she caught a glimpse of the name.

"God's Good Grace what an unusual name" she said as she looks at her surroundings "Are you sure it's okay for me to be up here while you work?" she asked because she felt a little worried

"Yes it is fine and besides it's my day off" he smiled at her

"Who boat is this?" Andy was intrigued now

"We are not stilling it if that is what you are asking" he told her

"Not we you I am innocent I was just passing through" she starts to laugh

"Well if that is the case you better hold on" as he started the engine to the boat.

The wind from the speed they were going felt great on her skin she was having an amazing time and it was only 10 o'clock in the morning what did the rest of the day have in store for her?

"Would you like to drive?" He asked Andy

Which totally caught her off guard "No I can't, can I?" as she got happy

"Come here" as he held out his hand for her to come join him

Andy took his hand and he positioned himself behind her as she took over the wheel. He placed his hands on hers and showed her what all she needed to do. Andy was scared at first until JD encouraged her to put the pedal to the medal. The exhilaration from knowing she was in control was absolutely petrifying and mind-blowing at the same time. With the wind in her hair and the feel of the wheel under her fingers Andy could get lost out here and never come back. JD motioned for her to slow down as he took over and brought the boat to a complete stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Andy asked feeling a little disappointed

"Because this is where we eat" as he dropped the anchor

"WOW!" as she looked around "the view is beautiful"

"Yes it is" as he stood there staring at Andy.

She turned around and realized he was talking about her she had to look away because she had turned so red from his compliment. JD laid a blanket down and motioned for Andy to come join him and she did with such pleasure. So they sat and enjoyed the view as they ate.

"Do you come here a lot?" she broke the silence

"I just found this place a day before I met you" he smiled "Now I am starting to believe it was for a reason"

"A line you say to all the women?" Andy teased him

He gave her a small laugh "oh yeah I am some ladies' man"

"So you nobody special in your life?" not wanting to hear the answer to her question. Because how could he not just look at him.

"No" he told her "until now"

Andy looked at him and she could see he was serious. They sat there and stared at each other which seem like forever. The mood on the boat was intensifying and she had to look away.

"What about you?" JD asked her "Anybody special back home?"

Andy got quiet because Luke popped into her head and she realized what she was doing. But she could not bring herself to tell JD the truth. She justified herself by saying she will be leaving soon so it won't matter.

"No one special" she told him

"Okay let's go boating some more" as he pulled her up he wrapped his arms around her waist he held her there in his arms. Somewhere she could get used to being, JD was just about to let go until she stopped him.

"Not just yet" she whispered to him. He held her even tighter and the longer he held her the more Andy wanted to stay.

"Two days with you and I am already trying to find ways to get you to stay" he whispered in her ear "I am scared to let go of you"

She pulled back to look at him "but I have to leave JD" she pulled him back to her

"I am sure insurance can stand to miss you a couple more day" he offered "Stay with me Candace for the rest of the week?"

"I want my answer to be yes but I have to get back my dad needs me" she told him

"Your dad huh?" as he stroked her back "So I have you until the morning"

She looked at him and said "Yes"

"Well let's make it count" as he pulled her close as he could get her and he then kissed her.

JD and Andy headed back to the dock but they did not rush. With Andy at the wheel and JD right behind her enjoyed each other laughing not realizing building a bond in which neither time nor space could sever. They docked the boat and headed out to get ready for dinner which JD offered to cook for her since this was her last night here. JD watched Andy pull away from the diner he then took his phone out and found the number he was looking for. A man answered the phone,

"I want out now" he told him

"What I just can't pull you out now I have waited a long time to bring these creeps down" he protested

"Well you are going to do it without me, I'll give you everything I have now but I am done tonight" he told the man on the other line and he hung up the phone.

Andy had at least a hour until JD would be back to pick her up for dinner. She wanted to look nice good thing she brought the purple sundress along. She decided to put her hair up for tonight she felt like a teenager going on a date for the first time with the boy she has been crushing on for forever. She was just getting out the shower when she heard her phone beep. She looked down to see she had a text message.

**(Giving you the heads up Luke is asking questions? Avoided him as much as I could he should be calling you)**

**P.s: why didn't you come home? Call me**

Andy closed her phone running Tracy message through her mind. Luke was probably expecting her and she hadn't showed up. Her phone could not get reception out on the water. She could not deal with Luke right now and his condescending ways. She would just call him in the morning when she got on the road.

She had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock on the door her heart was racing when she answered the door to see JD standing there looking as sexy as ever.

"You look amazing" he says to her

"Thank you so do you" she tells him back

"Are you ready?" as he held out his arm so she would take it

"Yes" as she took his arm and they headed to JD's place. His place was so nice for a guy not big just right for a bachelor. No photos he didn't seem to be the photogenic type so she took a seat and waited for him to return from the kitchen. He came from the kitchen with two beers and they sat on the couch and talked about the little things never revealing the big things as they enjoyed dinner.

"Wow that was delicious JD" as she took a sip of her beer

"Well I do aim to please" as he took their plates in the kitchen Andy followed and volunteer to help with the dishes which led to a soap suds fight which ended with JD picking Andy up in his arms and her wrapping her legs around his waist and him crushing his lips to hers. He carried her back to the living room where they ended up on the couch. JD sat back while he pulled Andy unto him and they continued to kiss they moved in perfect sync they just fit. Andy pulled away to catch her breath

"I can't JD I'm sorry" she looked at him. She tried to get up but he held her there.

'Don't you dare apologize I understand" as placed a kiss on her lips.

A tear escaped her eye and JD wiped it away as he pulled her back to him.

"I don't know what you are running from Candace? But just let me hold you tight if only for tonight"

Andy then got up and held out her hand and JD took it "okay" and he led her to his bedroom. Where they laid on the bed not talking just JD holding her as she thought to herself how she will be able to say goodbye to him, a weekend was all it took to completely change her on everything she thought and felt. Andy pulled herself as close as she could get as she faded off to sleep in JD's arms she would worry about tomorrow when it comes.


	4. Goodbye

Andy awoke the next morning in JD's arms it had one of the best night sleep she has had in a long time but also the saddest. She hated to see the sunlight shine through the window because she knew all of this would end. She could not bring herself to move from his embrace all she wanted to do is lay like this awhile longer. She looked up to see that he was still sleeping so she decided to remember every inch of him. She traced his eyes, his nose, and his lips with her finger. JD flinched under her touch which brought a smile to his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he says with his eyes still shut

"Morning" she says "JD…" she trailed off hoping to avoid the words that tried to escape her lips

He knew what she was trying to say so he pulled her closer to him and said "ten more minutes"

Andy just laid there staring at the ceiling and the fan as it went round and round which seems to put her in a daze.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she was brought out of her daze by his voice

She turned to face him "I was just thinking this was one of the best weekends I have ever had" as she caressed his cheek "I just wish I didn't have to leave just yet"

"Then don't stay with me just a little while longer?" he offered

"I can't" she whispered to him

He let out a small breath "your dad" he looked at her "what time are you leaving?"

She buried her head in his chest "Now!"

He hated to hear her response and to have her leave his arms but he knew this is what she needed to do even though he did not like it. He sat up and pulled her with him.

"Give me a second and I will take you to your room" as he headed into the bathroom.

Andy sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She thought about just walking out the door without saying goodbye thinking it would be easier but her body would not move out of that spot. She told herself to just breathe and once she is on the road it will hurt less. Andy had to stand as she paced back and forth in his bedroom.

As JD finished up in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror to assure himself she wanted to stay he thought that would make him feel better but it didn't he wiped his face and headed out back into the bedroom. He saw her pacing back and forth so he immediately went to her and stopped her. She looked to him and he saw sadness and he hugged her.

"Let's go" as he walked her to the door then to his truck as he took her back to the motel so she could pack up her stuff and leave out of his life forever. JD waited in the room as Andy took a shower and got her things together. She was just about done when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lap.

"I miss you already and you have not left yet" he tells her as he lays his head on her shoulder

"JD" she let out a long breath "I know the feeling" as she got up to finish packing. When she was done he took her bag out to the car as she checked out of the motel and then she met him at the car. JD leaned up against the door and she went for the handle he stopped her.

"Why does this has to be goodbye?" he asked her

She did not know how to answer his question because she knew once she got home JD would not exist in Andy McNally's world. If only she had met JD eight months earlier instead of Luke she can only imagine how her life would be. Things didn't turn out that way and she did meet Luke first so now it was time for Andy to let go of Candace and let go of JD.

"As much as I would like that, this has to be goodbye" she tells him. Andy walks up to him and wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her as well and holds her to him. They stood like that which seems like forever neither one wanting to be the first to let go.

"JD I have to go" she whisper to him

He pulls back just enough to look her in her eyes he then kisses her. The kiss starts out slow and sweet he pulls her closer as she wraps her arm around his neck. He then turns to where her back is leaning against the car. The kiss turns into a kiss that two people are not ready to let go. JD pulls back to catch his breath but she pulls him back to her and crushes her lips to his. He placed each one of his hands on both sides of face and takes control of the kiss the scene was so intense and private that the worker behind the desk had to look away. The kiss slowed down and he looks at her and tells her

"Get in the car now because I don't trust myself to let you go" as he placed a another kiss on her lips

She placed her hand on her chest to push him away but instead she pulls him to her "you have to help me"

JD opens the door for her and she gets in the car he then shuts the door behind her. He places his hand on her cheek and he caresses she then starts the car.

"Goodbye Candace" he leans in and kisses her cheek

She could not bring herself to look at him she just drove off instead while she had the strength to do so. The further she drove away the more it hurt. The tears came Andy could not believe she allowed herself to care knowing it wouldn't last that she was always leaving. She drove and drove until she had to pull over.

"Stupid, stupid" as she beat the steering wheel "Stop crying you brought this on yourself"

She looked in her rearview mirror calculating the minutes on how long it would be if she actually turns this car around. It should not be this damn hard but she would stop the tears and she will forget JD she says to herself as she puts her car in drive and heads home. After a long difficult drive Andy finally pulls up to her and Luke's house. She sat and stared she could not bring herself to get out the car and walk into the house she would officially call home once she walks down the aisle in three weeks. Her phone soon beeps and she looks at it.

**(Where are you I miss my fiancé come home soon!**

**Love, Luke)**

Her heart did not race when she read the text but he loves her and that would have to be enough. So she got out the car and headed inside. When she walked through the door she could hear the television. Andy then walked to the kitchen grabbed herself a beer. She looked around the kitchen and it felt like she was a stranger in this house. As she walked down the hall nothing felt familiar to her and again she felt like a stranger in this house. She then entered the living room she ran her fingers across the furniture and again she felt like a stranger in this house.

"You are home" she heard a familiar voice that brought her out of her trance. She turns and faces him blonde hair blue eyes stared back at her as he closes the gap between them and takes her in his arms and in that moment she wished it was JD that stood here holding her.


	5. Two Worlds Collide

It had almost been a week since Andy had come back from her amazing weekend with JD. Things somewhat had gotten back to normal for her wedding plans going full steam ahead. Luke had wanted to make it official already. She didn't know what brought it on but she felt like she owed him from the guilt she was feeling for lying to him. She stood there in the kitchen sipping her coffee getting ready to head to work which was her escape place from all this wedding stuff. If she had to answer one more question about placement seating, flowers, or how this cake tasted she would scream.

As her ad Luke pulled into the station she saw Tracy and Jerry were just getting there as well. She hurried out the car to catch up with her best friend.

"Tracy" she grabbed her arm as they walked into the station's women locker room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tracy asks her

Andy sits on the bench "everything"

"wedding plans stressing you out" she rubbed her back

"I think Luke knows?" she tells her

"About JD?" Tracy looked alarmed "How could that be?"

"Not JD, he just knows something is different "Andy tries to explain "He acts different and by that I mean moving the wedding up"

Tracy sits down by her best friend "Andy I am going to ask you one question" Andy turns to face Tracy "Do you want to get married?"

She let out a deep breath "Yes" she tells Tracy

"See that does not sounds like someone who is ready to get married" she tells her

Andy jumps and starts dancing all around "so this is what I am supposed to be doing Tracy" she shouted at her

Tracy just shakes her head and starts laughing at Andy "wow hopefully not like that"

"All I know is that he loves me and he wants to marry me and we were happy" Andy says

"Were" Tracy looks at her "that is past pretense Andy"

"You know what I mean" as she starts to get dress to avoid the Tracy stare

"Andy look if you want to get married I am here for you and happy to be a part of your special day, but don't settle Andy because she feel you owe Luke because you feel guilty because some stranger made you feel more alive than you ever had"

Tracy goes and stands by her locker making sure Andy hears her loud and clear.

"I hear you Tracy" she turns around to look at her as she finishes getting herself ready for parade. Her and Tracy heads to out and they can see something is going but what? So they go straight to Dov to see if he knows anything.

"All I know is that it has something to do with Sam Swarek" as he looks back towards the door

"Who is Sam Swarek?" Andy asked

"Who is Sam Swarek? Did you just ask that question really?" he looks at her in shock "Sam is this bad-ass UC cop who kick ass and take names later"

Tracy and Andy look at each other and smile they never seen Dov this happy about anything or anyone before.

"Crushing much Dov?" Tracy teases him "but no him, Jerry, Oliver came through the academy together they are best of buds"

"Why Haven't I never seen or heard of him?" Andy intrigued now

"He stays in UC opt all the time he always gets his man that's why Boyd always comes to him" Dov told them

"That ass-hole I do know" she starts laughing

Frank came into Parade interrupting all conversation to give out their assignments and give the all famous serve and protect speech. The room then erupted in cheers and applauses. With Andy sitting up front she could not see who they were applauding. So she just turns back around in her chair and waited for everything to calm down.

Dov tapped on her shoulder like a little kid "Its Sam Swarek"

"Alright everyone calm down" Frank told everyone "I would like to welcome back one of division 15 finest Sam Swarek"

Oliver stood up and applauded "Welcome back brother"

"Sam why don't you come up and give our rookies a word a two who don't know you" Frank suggested

Sam really didn't want to but he did, his mind was set on getting to Jerry's office so he could run the plate on Candace car so he could find her. He was not about to let her get away from him. So he walked towards the front ready to address the rookies with the division 15 speech when a smile caught his eye. When Andy had turned fully facing the front was when they saw each other. Andy's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw JD. She could not breath her heart was racing her head started to spin she felt like she was going to be sick. She jumped up and ran out of parade.

"CANDACE!" Sam yelled after her

"Still have that affect on the ladies brother" Oliver shouted out and everyone in Parade started laughing. Tracy then excused herself to go after Andy.

When Tracy walked in the locker room Andy was pacing back and forth.

"Andy what's wrong?" Tracy looking scared now to watch her walk back and forth talking to herself. Tracy screams at her to get her attention. Andy stops and turns and looks at Tracy

"JD is Sam Swarek!" she tells her "Oh my gosh I can't breathe"

Tracy walks to her best friend and she was shaking so she tried calming her down which didn't seem to work. She was shocked at what Andy just told her.

"So you are telling me that you spent the weekend with Sam Swarek?" not believing the words that was coming out her mouth.

"What am I going to do?" she looked at Tracy hoping she would have the answer "I can't go back out there!"

"Andy you can't stay in here forever" as she starts pacing the floor as well

Andy and Tracy had no idea what she was going to do? Andy knew she could not stay in here but she wished she could. How in the hell did her two worlds collide? Just about a week ago she did not know how she was going to say goodbye to this man and now he was here.

"I got it!" she looked to Tracy "you need to go out there and clear a path for me so I can leave?"

"What!" Tracy says

"Yes that's right you are my best friend damn it and also my matron of honor this is your job" she pointed at her

"Andy how about you just talk to him?" Tracy suggested to her

"I can't Tracy not just yet" she bit on her bottom lip

"Fine" she told her "I'll be right back"

As Tracy walked out of the locker room she walked right into Sam who was waiting outside. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Hi" Sam spoke

Tracy just nods at him "JD is it or do you prefer Sam?"

"Sam" he says "Is Candace in there?"

"Yes" Tracy answer

"Pacing back and forth?" Sam asks

"Yes" she answers again

"Biting on her lip?" He asks again

"Yes again" Tracy says

"Freaking out?" he asked

"Again the answer is yes" looking at him in amazement

He walks towards the ladies locker room and Tracy stops him from going in. He looks at Tracy and he knew he was not going to make it in so he asked her to give Andy a message for him. Tracy then walks back in the locker room and Andy stops and look.

"So did you find a way?" Andy asks her

"No" she says

"Tracy!" she yells

"I saw Sam so I didn't get too far" as she sits on the bench

"You saw Sam?" she came and sat by her on the bench "what did he say?"

"Well he told me about everything you were doing in here it was quite funny but Andy he wants to see you and I think you should?" Tracy tells her

"What!" shocked at what Tracy tells her "You know I can't"

"You always tell me about how the universe always has a plan and maybe…." Tracy suggest

"Maybe what?" Andy asked

"I don't know Andy" she stood up "we have to get out on patrol"

Andy was hesitant so Tracy grabbed her hand and led her out the locker room. Mostly everyone had left already so she felt a little better.

"Hey beautiful" Luke leaned in and tried to give her kiss but she turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked

"Yes" she practically yelled at him looking around "Just trying to get out there on patrol"

Luke tried wrapping his arms around her to pull her close to him and Andy tried fighting his embrace. "Luke we are at work" she tried backing away

"SO!" he told her "It never bothered you before so what's the problem now?"

"Luke don't make something out of nothing" she looked at him trying to reassure him.

"Andy we need to go" Tracy tells her

So Andy leans up and places a kiss on Luke's lips to ease his suspicions and as she was walking out the door a figure caught her attention there stood Sam watching everything that just unfolded between her and Luke and her heart just broke as he looked at her with a look of hurt.

JD then walked out the door and Tracy walked up to her friend

"Are you okay sweetie?" she tried comforting her friend

"No" she looked to her friend "please let's just go"

Their shift seemed to drag on Andy was in no rush to get back to the station. She was making a mess of things and somebody would end up getting hurt and that was not her intentions. She never thought a weekend of bliss would complicate her life this way.

Andy and Tracy shift ended and they headed back to the station so they could get ready to have a much needed drink at the penny and who knows maybe more than one. They hurried and changed so they could get going. When Andy walked out of the locker room there stood Sam waiting on her.

"Andy I'll see you at the penny" Tracy tells her as she left

"Hello" he greets her

Her heart beating a mile a minute Andy managed to get out "Hi"

They just stand there for a moment taking in how their lives have crossed paths again. Sam reaches up and caresses her face she did not move because for about a week now she has craved his touch.

"JD" she barely gets out "Not here she tells him"

"Fine meet me at my truck in five minutes?" and he walks out the door.

She has to steady herself, her mind was racing everything from that weekend running through her mind. She had to explain to him everything and she doesn't know how he will react but she knew she needed to do it. So she takes out her phone and dials Luke's number

"Hi" he answers "where are you?"

"Leaving" she says to him "I need to go check on some things for my dad at his apartment he just called but I should not take too long so I will meet you at the house" she lied

"Okay I will see you at home" he told her "Love you"

"Me too" and she ended the call.

So Andy headed out the door and into the parking lot where Sam stood there standing by his truck. She gave him a smile when his eyes locked with hers. He opened the door for her and she got in then he made his way around to the driver side as he shut the door behind him he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He started the truck and they left the station together.


	6. The Truth

They drove out to Cherry Beach and parked the truck. Sam got out and let the hatch down to the back of the truck where they sat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to him. His embrace was warm and inviting and she could sit like this forever but she knew in reality that was not possible.

"So Andy is your real name?" he broke the silence between them

She gave him a small giggle "Yes Mr. JD"

"Hey I was undercover what your excuse is?" As he bumped his shoulder with hers

Andy was quiet for a minute, then she got up off the truck and she stood right in front of Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He brushed her hair out her face

"Talk to me Andy" as he lifts her face up so hers eyes would meet his

"When I met you I was running because I have doubts about getting married" she told him "I'm so confused and I feel guilty Luke is a great guy"

Sam pulls her into his arms and hold her tight "you should not feel guilty Andy?" as he pulled back to look at her "If you are having doubts you shouldn't be marrying him even if he is a great guy doesn't make him the right guy for you"

"Sam what am I going to do?" as she laid her head on his chest

"I don't want to come in and turn your world upside down" as he takes her face in his hands "Don't marry him"

A tear rolls down her cheek and Sam wipes it away "Sam" she whispers his name.

He then places his lips to hers as he wraps his arms back around her waist and pull her closer. Andy then wraps her arms around his neck to bring him in closer to her. She gave everything she had into this kiss. This man had a hold on her that scared the hell out of her but she did not want to let go or give up on. This could not be humanly possible for something like this to happen. Sam slid off the truck without taking his lips from hers. He then picked her up and placed her in his spot on the truck. Andy then wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her. Sam gently grabs her hair to pull her head back leaving her neck fully exposed as he begins to leave a trial of kisses.

Overcome with such emotions and pleasure Andy brings his mouth back to hers where she lets a small moan escape as she pulls at his shirt that she manage to get off. She slides her fingers up and down his chest and stomach which send chills through his body and he wanted her more than ever. But he pulls back

"Not like this Andy" as he tries to catch his breath "god knows I want you but not while you are with Luke I wouldn't make you feel more guilt than you are already feeling now"

Andy rested her head on his chest so she could catch her breath "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you but I am ready for this to become an us have been since you left about a week ago" he says to her

"I am scared Sam" she looks at him "A weekend is all it took for me to fall for you is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible Andy if you let it happen" he tells her "and a weekend was all it took for me as well to fall for you" as he kisses the tip of nose.

"Just hold me please" she asks him and he does just that. They did not need to talk they knew how they felt about each other in their hearts. They had let time slip away from them when they fell asleep on the back of Sam's truck Andy jumped up and looked at her watch to see it was a little after three.

"SAM!" she screamed his name "get up oh my goodness we have to go" as she jumped out the back of the truck. Sam was right behind her. Andy was panicking

"Andy calm down okay" as he grabbed her hand "everything will be okay just say you were with me" he started laughing

"That's not funny!" she snapped at him

"Well okay let me get you home then" as he started the truck and headed for Andy's and Luke house. The ride there was quiet, Andy had regretted snapping at him, as he pulled at the end of the road so just in case Luke was up he wouldn't see him dropping her off. Andy jumped out the truck without saying goodbye and hurried up to the door but before she could unlock it Luke had already opened the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he yelled at her "I have called you a hundred times including Tracy, Gail, Chris and Dov I didn't know if anything had happened to you?"

"I am sorry" she told him

"Is that it? You are sorry" he looked at her and continued to yell "where were you and please don't use your dad as an excuse because I went by there and you were not there"

'Will you stop yelling at me I am not some teenager" she screamed at him

"well you are sure acting like one lying, coming in at all times of night what's going on Andy?" he questioned her

"FINE!" she yelled back "this wedding stuff just got so damn overwhelming I just needed a break so I went up to cheery beach and I fell asleep okay"

Luke looked at her and something in her words made him believe her even though Andy mixed the truth in with the lies. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"Andy why didn't you just tell me the wedding preparing was getting to you?" he pulled back to look at her "I would understand I wouldn't get mad I love you Andy we are in this together"

"Luke there is more I need to tell you?" she says but he just cuts her off.

"let me handle the last preparations and if I have any question I will asks because I don't want you getting cold feet and leaving me at the alter" he said laughing "let's go to bed"

"I'll be right in" she tells him

She heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Andy did not know how she was going to handle this. She snapped at Sam when it was not his fault and now she is lying to Luke and he thinks it is his fault. Andy heads to the bedroom and she sees that Luke is asleep she just can't bring herself to get in that bed so she heads back into the living room and turns on the television until she falls asleep.

The next morning Luke awakes to find Andy's side of the bed empty. So he gets up thinking she was in the bathroom but on his way to the kitchen to make coffee he sees that she is asleep on the couch. What the hell he thought to himself why would she sleep out here and instead of in the bed with him. Something was wrong he knew it and he was going to find out just what it was. When Andy awoke she found Luke in the kitchen ready to go so she slowly got up still tired from last night.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked as she walked in the kitchen

"Because you were sleeping so good on the couch" as he took a sip of his coffee

"Sorry I never made it in I wasn't tired so I decided to watch a little television must have dosed right off" she tells him

"I guess from your long night at cherry beach" he gave her a look that she didn't miss

"I'll be ready in ten minutes okay" as she left to go take a quick shower

As Andy and Luke pulled into the station you could feel the tension in the car. As Andy got out the car and tried heading inside Luke grabbed her arm

"Wait Andy" he tells her "I love you" and then he kisses her

"Get a room!" Someone shouted from behind them and when they turned around they saw it was Dov and Chris.

"Let me cook you dinner tonight just me and you alone something I think we need" Luke suggested to her

"Okay" she agreed and they walked into the station. Andy then made her way into the locker room where Tracy and Gail were waiting on her.

"Where were you slut?" Gail didn't wait for her to put down her bag "Why is your man calling me and questioning where the hell you were last night?" she looked at her

"Shut up Gail!" she yelled at her "It was nothing like that so get your head out the gutter I fell asleep at my dad's"

"Yeah sure you did" as she shut her locker "Next time just give a girl heads up if you need an alibi" and she left the locker room

Tracy stood there looking at her best friend whom she knew and she could see she was lying. She may be able to fool Gail but she could not fool her.

"Spill it now" she pinched her

"OW!" She let out a loud cry "what the hell was that for?"

"I am not Gail so start talking" Tracy told her

Andy looked around to see who was all left in the locker room and when she saw the coast was clear she started talking.

"I was with Sam" she tells Tracy

"I knew it" she shouts out "Gail is right you are a slut" she starts laughing

"Tracy I didn't sleep with him" she told her "I told him how I have doubts about marrying Luke and that I pretty much ran away and that is how I met him"

"What did he say to all that?" Tracy asked

"He asked me not to marry Luke" she tells her

"WOW!" Tracy said "What did you say?"

"Well nothing because he kissed me and I kissed him back" Andy confessed "nothing happened and then we fell asleep I woke up freaking out he tried to calm me down I snapped at him"

Looking confused Tracy asked "What happened when you got home?"

"Oh you mean how he scolded me like a little child" as she put on her name tag

"Oh no he did not" Tracy says which made Andy laugh.

"I can't keep doing this" Andy said

Andy and Tracy heads to parade they took their usual seat where they were front row seats to the Dov and Chris show like always put a smile on their faces. Andy turns around in her chair to see if Sam had made it in yet? When she looks towards the back she spots him in the back with Jerry and Oliver. When she smiles at him, he just turns back to continue his conversation with Jerry and Oliver. Frank came in and gave his serve and protect speech and assign partners which Tracy was partnered with Sam.

As they headed out of out of parade she followed after Sam and when she kept calling his name and he act like he didn't hear her she grabbed his arm and leads him into one of the interrogation room.

"Look I know you are probably mad at me but I am sorry Sam" she apologized to him "I had no right to snap at you"

When he did not respond to her apology she walked to him and took his hand and she turned him to face her,

"Sam" she called his name "Sam" she calls his name when he totally takes her by surprise and picks her up and places her on the table. As he rubs his thumb across her bottom lip and she melts under his touch

"Andy I want you and I know this thing with Luke is complicated but you don't want him" as he pulls her closer to him "So I will give you time to decide so if you want let me know?"

"I want you!" she tells him

"Say it again" he asked her

"I want you!" she smiles at him and he then crushes his lips to hers.


	7. UC

"I will tell him at dinner tonight" Andy assured Sam

"Do you want me to be there?" Sam asked her

"No I don't think that is a good idea" she says to him

"Fine" as he places a kiss on her lips "we better go"

"Am I leaving first?" as she slides off the table "or you?"

"You go first then I will" as he pulls her to him and kisses her with such passion that she melted into him as she pulled on his shirt to bring him closer.

"We better go while we have the chance" he smiles at her

Andy was first to leave she made sure the hall was clear as she snuck out and then five minutes later Sam was doing the same. They didn't know that in the room on the other side of the mirror were Jerry and Oliver who witnessed the whole encounter. They were both in shock at what they both saw.

"WOW!" Jerry said

"You can say that again brother" he says "should we tell him we know?"

"Well let's just wait and see how the tonight goes" Jerry suggested

"Sounds good" Oliver said as they both head out.

Tracy and Sam starts on their patrol it was quiet at first both wanting to find out what the other was thinking. Sam knew they were best friend hell more than that sisters and he just wanted her to know that he truly cared for her friend.

"I promise I won't hurt her" he tells her breaking the silence in the car

"I hope not because she deserve the best" she tells him

"That I will give her" he promise her "she is something amazing"

"She is" Tracy agreed with him

"Well since we got that out the way how about we go and catch some bad guys" he said with a laugh

Andy was on desk duty and she was frustrated because she could not find her phone. She was trying to find the words she was going to say Luke tonight at dinner when she breaks his heart. All because she wanted to be with a man that breathed life into her that she thought had left her. She thought out strategies on how she was going to reveal everything to Luke, which by the way she hasn't seen all morning which was very unusual.

Lunch time came and everyone was coming in and a big smile came across her face when she saw her best friend and Sam walk through the double doors. Sam smiled at her as Tracy snuck up on her.

"You look like a love sick puppy" she whisper in her ear

Andy laughs "and proud of it"

"So does that mean you are ending things with Luke?" Tracy asks

"Yes I am" she looked a little nervous "he asked could we have dinner so I am going to tell him then"

"If you need me just call" Tracy tells her "Oh by the way Sam talked about you"

"What did he say?" Andy felt like a teenager trying to find out if the boy likes her or not

"That man is in love….." Tracy says and Andy's face turns bright red

"Have you seen my phone?" Andy asked

"No have you lost it?" Tracy asks

"I think so and I need to get in touch with Luke to make sure everything is still on I need to tell him" she looked stressed out

"Don't worry yourself it will turn up and everything will be over tonight and you and Sam can be together" Tracy said trying to assure her.

"Yeah you are probably right" she said with a mocking smile

"Probably!" Tracy shouts a little too loud they both had a good laugh.

They ordered pizza for lunch which Oliver, Jerry, and Sam decided to invite themselves. They all just sat and joked around with each other. Jerry and Oliver kept looking from Sam to Andy and how they interacted with each other. They could aside of Sam they never had he was happy and it was because of Andy McNally. Somehow Sam and Andy managed to excuse themselves without being so obvious but they knew.

"Okay spill it you two know?" Tracy looked at them

"What….." Oliver tried playing dumb

"How long have you known?" Jerry asked

"Well I knew since she got back from her weekend getaway but she just found out a couple of days ago that the guy she met was actually Sam undercover" she says

WOW!" Oliver said "so she is planning on leaving Luke?"

"How did you know that?" Tracy looked at them suspiciously

Oliver and Jerry looked at each other "well we were in the interrogation room when they came into the other and things got a little hot" Jerry said with a weird smile

"You two watched!' Tracy asked "wow really"

"Hey we looked away okay" Oliver told her

Tracy just laughed as she walked away and Oliver trying to get her to see they were not perverts. Everyone left out to finish the rest of their shift as Andy was still stuck on desk duty. The time seems to drag by because every five minutes she checked her watch it seemed like only a minute had passed. She was starting to get worried when she realized that she had not heard from Luke. So she decided to call him but no answer it kept going to voicemail.

So she got up and walked to his office to see if he was there but he was not and it looked as if he was not there all day, where the hell was he Andy thought. She just hoped was not going all out on this dinner so when she breaks the news to him that she is leaving him because she wants to be with Sam she knew it was not going to end well.

End of shift had finally come and Andy was happy, scared, and anxious at the same time. She waited for Tracy to come back off of patrol so she headed to the locker room to get changed.

"Hey are you nervous?" Tracy asked when she came into the locker room

"Sweating bullets right now Tracy" as she put her stuff in her bag "and plus I haven't seen Luke all day"

"Is he working a case?" Tracy asked

"No not that I know of" she says "so can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure let's go" she told her

As Andy headed out the locker room she bumped right into Sam

"Can we talk?" he asked her

"Yes" she says as they headed to jerry's office

"So having any second thoughts" Sam looks at her

"Not one" she smiles at him

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sam asked again

"Yes I need to do this by myself Sam" she told him "I'll call you okay"

"Okay" and he gives her a kiss and she walks out of Jerry's office.

Tracy and Andy headed to her and Luke's house which after tonight it would only be his. It seemed like a long drive when they pulled up in front. Andy saw that Luke's car was in the driveway. All day she called him and he did not once returned one of her calls and she knew he was going all out on this dinner and it made her a little angry but that feeling went away very quickly when she realized what she was about to do.

"Okay you call me if you need me okay" Tracy told her

"I will" Andy assures her

Just then Luke comes out of the house and he was dressed very nice for someone who was just having dinner in their own home.

"Hello ladies" Luke greeted them both "Tracy can you come in for a minute please?"

"Umm…" Tracy surprised at what he was asking

"What is this about Luke?" Andy asked

"You will see" Luke smiles at them both as they walk up the steps and Luke opens the door and to Andy's surprise there sat Chris, Dov, Frank, Noelle, Jerry, Gail, and her father Tommy.

"I know you have been stressing lately with the wedding plans so I wanted to make it a little easier on you" he takes her hand "we don't need a big church and flowers all we need are the people that care about of the most, I love you Andy so why wait let's get married right now?"


	8. I Do, I Don't

Sam was finishing up getting dress before he heads to the penny for a drink before Andy calls him. He noticed the usual crowd was not in the locker room. Every five minutes he would check his phone just to make sure the ringer was up or if he had any text messages. He did not know how Luke would react to Andy telling him that she had fallen in love with someone else. He just shook his head dropping those evil images out of his head she would call he told himself.

"Hey buddy you heading to the penny?" Oliver walked up and asked

"Yeah you need a ride….?" He was saying until he got a good look at Oliver and what he was wearing.

"I think you might be a little over dress for the penny buddy" he said with a smile

Oliver did not crack a smile and that was unusual for him and Sam could see he had something on his mind "what's wrong Oliver?"

"I saw you this morning in the interrogation room with McNally" he told him

"What!" Sam looked at him

"Well Jerry was there to" he confessed "but we get it now why you have been so happy lately"

"Okay and….." Sam waited for him to finish

"Okay we all received a text from Andy saying to meet her at their house at 8 tonight" Oliver tells him

"Come again?" confused at what Oliver just told him

So Oliver went on "Luke called me and asked if I could pick up the liquor he brought from Liam at the penny and bring it" Oliver explains

"I am not getting it" he tells Oliver "Andy lost her phone so how could she text you?"

"Okay me, Jerry, Noelle, Frank, Chris, and Dov all got text messages" he told him

"So Andy had no idea about this?" he asked

"I am guessing no and Jerry just called me it's definitely a surprise wedding" Oliver says

"Son of a Bitch" Sam slams his locker

"What are you going to do Sammy?" Oliver asks him

"What do you mean I am heading over there" as he grabs his bag, keys and headed out the door with Oliver right behind him.

"So what do you say Andy?" Luke looks at her waiting on her answer

"Luke" Andy said feeling ambushed "what are you doing?"

"This is for us sweetie and me showing you just how much I love you and committed to you and us" he told her

"How did you do all this? Get everyone here?" she asked still trying to let the shock settle in

"Well I didn't let Tracy know because I know how close you two are" he said with a smile "Sorry Tracy didn't want to take a chance I wanted everything perfect"

"It's okay" she tells him

"Luke I need to talk to you" Andy looked at him

"Can't it wait until after we are married?" he asked

"No….." she was cut off by his phone ringing

"Hold that thought okay" as he took the call

"Everybody we will be right back" Tracy told them as she followed Andy down the hall to the spare room

"What the hell!" Tracy said "what are you going to do?"

"I can't believe he did all of this" as she paced back and forth "Well at least I know why he hasn't been around all day" as she pointed towards the door.

Andy head was spinning now, Luke surprising her with this wedding? Not evening surprising more like ambush she never saw Luke act this spontaneous something was up. Things just got a lot more complicated.

"You have not changed your mind about breaking it off?" Tracy asked her

Then Jerry got a call that he knew he needed to take. So he excused himself where he stepped out to take the call from Oliver

"Where are you? Do you have Sam with you?" Jerry asked

"Yes" Oliver says "what is going on now?"

"Well Luke is taking a call and Andy and Tracy went to back room" he told him

"For what?" Oliver asked

"I don't know but you and Sam better get here quickly" he says and ends the call

Andy looked at the wedding dress on the bed and the shoes she could not believe that he did all this for her. Maybe a month or two ago and she never had met Sam she would be so happy that he did all this for her but she did meet Sam and her feelings has not changed.

"Tracy" Andy called her

"Yes" she answered

"Will you please go get Luke for me?" She asked

Tracy just nods her head and she heads up front to find Luke. Everyone was talking and she could tell it was about if Andy was going to go through with it or not?

"Tracy is she getting ready?" Luke asked

"She wants to see you" she tells him

He looks at her and then he heads down to the bedroom where Andy was. When he walked in she was sitting on the bed and he could see that she was crying. So Luke immediately went to her and sat with her on the bed.

"Andy what's wrong?" he asked her trying to pull her into an embrace but she rejected him as she got off the bed.

"I can't marry you Luke" she looks at him

Luke was blown away at her remarks "Andy I know all this a surprise but don't have to get married today we can wait" he told her

"No Luke I can't marry you at all" she told him

"Andy what is going on?" he demanded to know

"I lied when I told you I went to visit my dad over that weekend I left" she took a deep breath " I wanted to get away from this wedding planning and you"

"You told me this already" Luke reminder her

"I know but what I didn't tell you was that I met someone" Andy reveals to him "I didn't mean for it to happen but it did"

"So you cheated on me?" he said

"I did not sleep with him" she said

"Really and I am supposed to believe you because it's coming out of your mouth" he yelled at her

"Look you have every right to be angry with me but would prefer me to marry you knowing my heart is not in it?" she asks him

"Yes you owe me that much" he screams at her

"I am sorry Luke I'm really am but I will not commit to a life with you because you feel I owe you some kind of debt" she felt herself getting angry after his comment

"Well it didn't take too much time for you to spread your legs for someone else" Luke shot back

"You know what I do not have to take this from you, this right here is over!' she tells him

Luke knew he had crossed the line and he grabbed for her arm to stop her from leaving, "When did you know that you were not in love with me?" he asked

Andy was taken aback by his words and his whole demeanor had changed. She knew he was hurt from what she was telling him how she could blame him for being angry and lashing out.

"Don't know every day this feeling just started growing and I could not stop it" she told him as she let go of the door knob

"I tried fighting it I did that's why I had to get away but I didn't realize what I was missing and wanted until I met JD I am sorry if that hurts you but I am trying to be honest"

"We can work on this Andy, reestablish us and we can get him out your head" Luke pleaded with her

Andy pulls away from him "I don't think that could happen?"

"Why Andy tell me aren't we worth it?" Luke begged her

"He is not just in my head he is in my heart and I don't want to forget about him" she tells him

"You mean Sam right?" he looked at her and Andy was thrown back that Luke knew who she was talking about but how? It wasn't like she was going to keep it a secret but she was going to explain the whole UC weekend situation.

"How did you know it was Sam?" she asked him

"I saw when he dropped you off the night you claim you fell asleep at your dad's" He confessed to her

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked him

"Because I didn't want it to be true anything but that" he says "Or when I saw you two go into the interrogation room together" he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out her phone "you might want to keep a better eye on your phone"

"You stole my phone?" she yells

"No you don't get to yell" he tells her "you are one that destroyed this relationship don't turn this on me about a phone"

"Luke I don't want to fight with you I am trying to do the right thing here"

"Why so you can run off and screw the infamous Sam Swarek?" he accuses her

"You will not make me fill guilty about this Luke" Andy pointed out to him

"Fine you want to make this right?" as he locks the door "we are not leaving until I make you see that I am the one for you not Sam"

"Luke there is nothing you can say that can change my mind" she tells him

"Don't leave me Andy" he begged her

"I am sorry Luke I have to go" as she walk towards the door Luke grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her in for a kiss and she pushes him away and that makes him mad that he grabs her again to kiss her and this time she slaps him. This infuriated Luke that he had to have her.

"You like it rough that's why you are into Sammy boy" he said aggressively as he tried to get the kiss he felt he oh so deserve

"Let go of me Luke" Andy screamed at him fighting off his advances and slaps him again with this time leaves him bleeding

"That is what you should have told him that but no you just had to give in" as he wipe the blood from his mouth

Oliver and Sam pulls up to Luke's house Sam practically ran inside with Oliver right behind him Tracy was surprised to see him there but glad he showed because right now Andy was telling Luke the truth.

"Where is Andy?" he asked

"She is talking to Luke now" she tells him

Sam then had the chance to look around at what Luke had put together for Andy and this surprise wedding. It bothered him but he would not let it get him down because Andy was telling him now. Sam then heard Andy raise her voice and he then headed down the hall way leading to the door.

"Andy is everything alright?" Sam asked as he turned the door knob. He then heard the door open and Andy walks out. Sam could see that Luke was bleeding which raised all kinds of red flags.

"You have the nerve to step foot into my house" Luke yells at Sam

"Don't worry I am leaving" he tells him

"Why you want the keys so you can move in since you already have the girl why stop there" he continued

"Luke stop it" Andy yells at him

"You don't get to tell me anything "he yells at her

"Don't you dare talk to her that way" Sam and Tommy told him

"Really who is going to make me?" Luke walks towards him

Sam thought it was very funny Luke acting like a tough guy but he waited for him to give him an excuse so he could lay him flat.

"Alright everyone just calm down" Frank intervene

"You know what everybody GET OUT!" Luke shouted

Everyone started leaving as Andy grabbed a few of her things to get her through a few days until she was able to get all of her stuff. Sam then took her bag to his truck as Andy talked too Tracy, Gail, and Noelle.

"Are you okay?" they asked her

"Yes" she let out a deep breath "Just glad for it to be over"

"Well I will talk to you later okay sweetie" as she gives her best friend a hug

She walks over to Sam's truck where her father and Sam were talking.

"I am sorry baby girl" he father tells her "If you need a place to stay you know where the key is"

"Thanks dad" she gives him a hug before he gets in the car with Dov and Chris. Andy and Sam then got in his truck and he could see tonight took a lot out of her all so she could be with him. Sam had never felt this way about a woman ever and here she was sitting right across from him all his.

"Wow am I a horrible person?" she looked at Sam

"No you are not" he told her "Andy let me take you home with me so I can take care of you"

She then leaned over and gave his a kiss on his lips "I would like that" she tells him. Sam then starts the truck and pulls off heading for his house.


	9. Six Months Later

It had been six months since everything went down between Andy and Luke. Every time she walked pass his now empty office a part of her wished she could have handle it better. She remembered coming into the station about four months after she had left him for Sam to find his office empty. She had to learn from another fellow detective that he had put in for a transfer. Hopefully this was what he needed to so he could heal because in spite of how everything played out the way it did, she could not be any happier with where her life is right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam said as he approached her

"Oh nothing!" she turned and smiled at him

"McNally!" he called her name and she loved the may it rolled off of his tongue. Images then popped into her head involving the way he used his tongue on her last night.

"You know I have ways of making you talk?" as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

She giggled with his lips being so close that it tickled her ear "I think I am going to keep mum because I would like to see where this conversation leads?"

He then pulled her into the empty integration room and he locked the door behind him.

"You are bad Swarek" as she pulled him to her and begins to kiss him.

"I have a surprise for you" he mumbles against her lips

Andy pulls back "What surprise!" she smiled at him

"That's for me to know" as he brought her lips back to his. They stayed in that room for about twenty minutes being wrapped up in each other doing things that should only be done behind closed doors and maybe not at the station. As they snuck out of the interrogation room and ran right into detective Boyd.

"Sam just the person I wanted to see" Boyd looked between them both and could see something was up

"Sam I will talk to you later" she smiled at him "Boyd!" she gave him an annoyed look as she walked away.

"Oh yeah she wants me" Boyd said laughing

Sam shot him a look of annoyance "what do you want?"

"I need you back on the case Sammy" he told him

"NO!" Sam told him very quickly

"Come on man you got yourself a vacation from the case now let's get back to business" Boyd pressured him

"Like I told you last week the answer is no" Sam tells him

"What's holding you here you love UC…." Boyd just stops talking and he looks at Sam with a wide eyed expression on his face,

"What?" Sam asked him

"No fucking way really you are screwing McNally?" he looked to Sam waiting on him to answer which he already knew the answer to.

"Watch your mouth" he told him with a stern look

"Oh it's true" he said "so that's why you won't get back on this case?"

"Shut up Boyd" Sam told him

"Oh come on man don't tell me she has you whipped?" as he let out a deep breath rubbing his hand through his curly hair

Sam just gave him a laugh "What are you still doing here Boyd?" ready for him to leave

"Trust me she will be here waiting for you to get back" Boyd told him "This is a big fish Sam we can save a lot of people if you get him off the streets and you know it"

"She doesn't have too because I am not doing it" Sam told him as him and Boyd walked into Jerry's office. Who held up a finger to signal to them to give him a minute as he finished up his phone call? As Boyd still pleaded his case to Sam as to why he should return to UC.

"You are whipped Swarek?" was all Jerry caught as he ended his call.

"What is going on?" Jerry asked as he leaned back in his chair

"Me trying to talk some sense into this jerk here" Boyed pointed at Sam as he folded his arms across his chest "Jerry help me out here buddy"

"I would but seeing that I am as whipped as Sammy I can't help you" Jerry and Sam both starts laughing

"Pathetic" Boyd says

"Awe…" Sam pretends like he was going to give him a hug

"Screw you both I am so going to enjoy taking you pansies money tonight" as he headed out of Jerry's office

"That's tonight?" Sam asked

"Oh yes and you are not getting out of it either" Jerry stood up "because it is at your house 7:30" as he pushed Sam out of his office.

Shift seems to go by very quickly and Andy was very happy about that because she missed Sam so much. Six months and they are still going strong and can barely keep their hands off each other. The main reason she was hurrying up so those strong hands can be all over her. As Andy headed out of the locker room she saw the man she oh so wanted to see. She walked up to Sam as he was talking to Jerry.

"Oh I will see you at 7:30 buddy" jerry said "Andy" he greeted her before walking off

"What does he mean 7:30?" Andy asked

"I will tell you in the truck" as he took her bag and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards the parking lot.

Sam and Andy made it to his house, Andy was giving Sam the pouting face because after he told her he was having poker night at his which he had totally forgot. He knew he had to make it up to her. She headed to the kitchen as he set up the poker table in the living room. When he looked up he saw her staring at him with the look.

"Okay I am sorry I forgot" he apologized

"Yeah you said that already" she folded her arms across her chest

He looked at her and smiled "you want to play a hand of poker with me?"

"No!" she told him

"Why?" he asked

"Because I rather be doing something else" she raised an eyebrow at him. Sam got the hint and closed the distance between them by taking her in his arms and crushing his lips to hers. As she ripped his clothes from his body and he did the same to her. The bedroom was too far away for them so they ended up on the poker table. Andy just could not get enough of him, having him inside her was like being on cloud nine and she never wanted to come down. She loved the way he made her body feel he knew just where and how to touch her and she craved it. Andy wrapped her legs around him even tighter so she could have all of him.

"Sam" she moaned his name in pleasure "damn that feels good"

"You like that?" as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and increased his speed

She dug her nails into his back she didn't know how much longer she could hold out and that seem to turn Sam on even more to know he made her feel so much pleasure that her body curved to his that they just fit together like two pieces to a perfect puzzle. He gave her what she desired the most as he brought his mouth back to hers and they climaxed together.

Andy and Sam both laid there on the table trying to catch their breath. "WOW!" She says

"Why thank you I do aim to please" he laughs

"That you did do" as she gave him a hand clap

"I really wish I didn't have poker night" he told her

"It's okay we have tomorrow and the day after that" she went on "you have fun with the guys"

"What will you do?" as he got up and pulled her with him

"I will go hang with Tracy make it a girl's night" as she placed a kiss on his lips "Let's go take a shower before you play dates come"

"Ha-ha so funny" as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Sam and Andy cleaned up and then straighten up before Jerry, Oliver, Boyd, and Frank arrived. Andy teased him about the poker table and what just happened on it how could he concentrate.

"Trust me they wouldn't want to eat here either if they knew the things we have done in that kitchen or sit in the living room too" he smiled at her

Andy brought out the food and liquor because she knew that a lot of that will be going on as Sam got the chips out. Not too long after then they heard beating on the door. As Sam let them in they all greeted Andy except Boyd who had annoyed look on his face when he saw her but the feeling was mutual.

"Hey take my truck so when your girl's night is over we can end the night right" he told her as he gave her kiss

They heard whistling and yelling from the guys being their real comical selves. Andy then took the keys gave Sam another and headed out the door. Andy did not pay attention when she pulled out that another black car did the same with two men inside.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I was going to make this my last chapter but I got a lot of request not to end the story just yet. So I thought of some ways to keep it going since I never really wrote if Sam UC job ended so I am going to work it in that angle with the return of Luke so please tell me what you think keep the Reviews coming!**


	10. The Past

Andy had made it to Tracy and Jerry's place and as she got out the truck the same black car that trailed her there had come a little too close to hitting her which freaked her out a little.

"JERK!" screamed after the car, which sped away from her.

She grabbed her purse, keys and locked the door as she walked to the front door. She ranged the doorbell which opened and Andy saw Leo standing there.

"Hey sweetie you are getting tall" as she rubbed his head messing up his hair

"Hi Auntie Andy" he hugged her

"What is your mother feeding you?" she joked with him

"Nothing but the best" Tracy answered her as she walked into the kitchen "did I hear you yelling outside?" she asked her"

"Yes some jerk in a black car almost hit me" she said as she grabbed a hand full of popcorn. She and Tracy headed in the  
living room for their movie night with Leo.

As usual Sam was taking everyone money at poker night. Somehow they got on the subject of him and Andy. Sam did not want to talk about them but they just kept taking their jabs at him.

"Hey you guys leave my buddy alone" Boyd told them

But Sam knew he only had something up his sleeve "the answer is still no" Sam told him

"You are an ass!" Boyd says

"Oh no trouble in UC paradise" Oliver said laughing "Are you jealous Sam has a girlfriend now?" Oliver pointed at Boyd with a big smile on his face

"No quality time makes Boyd a really cranky copper" Jerry said teasing

"Sam as your boss I demand you to show Boyd some Swarek loving" Frank said teasing them both

"Ha-ha so funny keep your day jobs" Sam told them

"No buddy I am happy for you" Jerry told him

"See you should be nice to Boyd" Oliver told him "If he never would have sent you UC as JD" Oliver smiled

"Wait one damn minute!' Boyd shouted "You met McNally UC?"

"Yeah where have you been?" Oliver told him

"So that is why you wanted to leave?" he looked at Sam "Because of a girl?" he shouted

"First of all she is a woman" he told Boyd "And yes"

"Wow I never thought I would see the day that Sam Swarek bad-ass copper hangs up his badge for a chick!" Boyd said as he got up to get another drink.

"I didn't give my badge up sweetheart" Sam told him "Andy is a cop to and the badge means a lot to her just as it do to me" he explained to him

"Whatever Sammy this is bogus and you know it!" as he took a sip of his drink

"Why because I met someone I love?" Sam asked him and then he noticed that the room got quiet and as he looked around everyone stared at him

"WHAT!" he shouted

"Wow you said the L word" Jerry said

"Okay I love her she is the best thing that has ever happened to me" he says it again

"No we are happy for you buddy" Oliver spoke up "right" as he shot a stern look at Boyd. Which he did not miss,

"Yeah we are happy for you" he says

"Okay with that being settled let's play some poker" Frank told all of them.

Leo had fallen asleep before the movie was over so Tracy had taken him to his room. When she had made it back she saw that Andy was texting and she didn't have to guess who.

"You really have it bad Andy" Tracy said

"I can't help it I just can't keep my hands off of him" she grinned

Tracy could remember when she and Jerry was the same way, hell they are still that way.

"It's the best right holding each other and can't wait to see the other when you have been gone" Tracy went on

"And the sex" she screamed out

"It's that good huh" Tracy asked laughing

"It's Heavenly" she fell back on the floor thinking of before she left his house this evening. She could not wait to get back to those arms of his. Just thinking about him made her blush Sam was the best decision she has ever made besides becoming a copper.

"I am so glad you are happy" Tracy told her best friend

She gave her a big smile "I am happy"

"Don't mean to be a Debbie-downer but have you heard from Luke?" Tracy asked

"No I haven't" Andy says "But I hope he is doing well evening though things didn't end well"

"Look at the bright side you get to go home with Sam Swarek every night" she winked at her "Wait are you two living together?"

"No I still have my own place" she tells Tracy

"Do you want to live with him?" she asked

"I don't want to mess anything up so we are letting things go at its speed" she tried explaining "I won't mess this up"

Tracy gave her best friend a hug and told her to make sure she calls her to let her know she made it home. Andy agreed as she left Tracy and Jerry's house. Again Andy did not check her surroundings because the same car followed her back to Sam's house. All she could do was think about being with him, kissing those lips and having his strong arms hold her tight. She pulled in the driveway and saw that everybody has left which put a smile on her face because that meant she had Sam all to herself.

Sam saw the headlights shine through window and he knew she had made it home. He met her at the door when she opened it he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately which took her breath away.

"You know I can get use to greetings like this" as she pulls his lips back to hers

"I have missed you" he told her

"Really how much?" she asked him as she pulled him towards the couch. She pushed him down as she climbed on top of him ready to fulfill the thoughts she has been having after she left Tracy's.

"Do you want to know about your surprise I told you about earlier?" as he slid her shirt over her head.

"Yes" as she moaned in pleasure from him placing kisses from her neck to her breast.

"I am taking you on a trip" he tells her as he bit gently and sucked on her breast as she through her head back enjoying everything Sam was doing to her.

"Will we be doing this on the trip?" she giggled a little

Sam then picked her up and laid her on her back he positioned himself over her. He just marvels at how beautiful she is as he caressed her face. She closed her eyes and softly bit down her lip at his touch. Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"I love you!" he says

She then sits up and says "I love you too!" Sam pulls her into his arms. He brushes the hair out of her face and begins to kiss her with no rush just taking his time touching and kissing every inch of her body. Andy wrapped her arms around Sam while he made her body feel pleasure she has never felt before as he made love to her.

As Andy laid there in Sam's arms he caressed her back she had everything she ever needed.

"Where are we going on our trip?" she asked him

"On a boat" he says

"You bought a boat?" she sat up and looked at him

"No I rented one for us" he told her "I know that you enjoyed yourself the last time we were on one"

"Yes I did and that was then that I knew I had fallen for you" she tells him

"The day you walked into the diner I was a goner and I knew I had to meet you and when I saw you stranded on the side of the road I was like a kid on Christmas morning" he told her

"What ever happened to the UC case you were working on?" she asked

"I had Boyd to pull me because there was no way I would let you get away?" as he sat up in bed "but those guys are no joke they are extremely dangerous"

"Is the case closed?" Andy asked

"That's Boyd's problem" Sam says as he heads to the bathroom

"Good because I kind of like you so I don't want anything to happen to you" she tells him as he comes out of the bathroom and climbs back into bed with her.

"It won't" he tells her "Let's go to bed" as he pulled her closed and Andy felt safe.

Outside sat the same black car that almost hit Andy earlier tonight the man in the driver seat placed a call,

"Hey boss we have him?"


	11. Your Fault

"Okay keep on him I am not ready for him yet" a man's voice said on the other end

"Okay boss" the man in the driver seat said as he ended the phone call

The next morning Sam woke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee coming from the kitchen and Andy's side of the bed empty. He then sat up in bed before he headed to the kitchen. Where he caught the sight of Andy looking so at home he loves waking up knowing she is here.

"Move in with me?" he asked her as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen

She was startled at his voice realizing that he was standing there that she almost dropped her coffee.

"What!" Andy asked and surprised at his comment

He walked over to where she was "Move in with me?" he asked again

"You want me to move in?" she asks again to make sure her ears were not playing tricks on her "Like wake up here, go to bed here and everything else in between here?"

"Yes!" he wraps his arm around her waist

"Okay" she tells him and then begins to kiss him

She pulls back and asks him "Are you sure?"

"More than anything" he tells her.

They both got ready for work and heads for the station very happy about what happened this morning. Andy could not wait to see Tracy so she could tell her best friend just how wonderful her life really is. She walked into the ladies locker room and she could that everyone was talking about something but she just brushed it off and headed for her locker hoping that Tracy was there getting dressed.

"Why do you have that big smile on your face?" Tracy asked her best friend when she made it too her locker

"Sam asked me to move in with him!" she said with a big smile on her face

"Oh my I am happy for you!" as she gave her a hug

"I didn't know I could ever be this happy Tracy" as she got ready for her shift "I am so in love with him I just don't want to jinx it"

"You won't" she told her "just be happy and enjoy it one day at a time"

That was the best advice her best friend had given her and she was going to take. As Andy and Tracy walked to parade they could see a big pow-wow was going down in Jerry's office. A lot of screaming and yelling going on and Andy could make out a voice she so recognized Sam's.

As they walked by Andy caught a glimpse of Sam and he had a look on his face that sent chills up her body but not the good chills she was used to getting from him and she got a feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

"I wonder what is going on in there." Tracy said out loud as they walked by "It looks intense in there"

They walked into parade and Andy just kept looking at the door waiting on Sam to walk through it. That gut feeling got worse when Noelle walked in and took her place at the podium and handed out their instruction on what to expect and who they would be riding with she was paired with Chris. They were dismissed and Andy headed back to where Jerry's office but she was stopped by Boyd.

"You mess everything up" he told her which Andy was caught off guard with his comment

"Excuse me!" she turned and responded to him

"One cop was not enough for you, you just had to hook your nails into another?" he screamed at her

"What! My life is not your business" she yelled back at him

"I don't give a damn about you but when you mess with one of my best UC copper then we have a problem" he looked at her with anger in his eyes

Andy could see he was serious "I don't know what kind of man crush you have on Sam but he is a grown ass man he makes his own decision" but Andy was cut off by Boyd

"You are the reason he won't go back under and there is a very dangerous man out on the streets that needs to be taken off and Sam is the man for it" he told her

"Oh please Boyd at it again because he can't get his way oh please get over it" she shouted at him

"You think you are so cute" as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her arm "whatever you got between your legs sure have them hook first Luke now Sam"

Before Andy knew it she had slapped him across his face and the situation between them escalated very quickly "Don't you ever speak to me in that way ever again" as she pointed her finger in his face to get her point across

"I am not one of your boy toys so I suggest you remove that finger out of my face" he yelled at her

"Or what, or what!" she taunted him with her finger not at all backing down from him. Their voices started to echo throughout the walls of the station and before they knew it they were being pulled away from each other.

"Okay calm down" Oliver told both of them "Now do someone wants to explain what the hell is going on?" he asked both of them

"Why don't you ask the ASS!" as she pointed in Boyd's direction

"Real cute" as he started clapping his hands "while you make jokes innocent people will be dying all because you got your hooks into him"

"You think you might be laying it on to thick" Oliver told him "Sam made the decision not to go back under don't blame McNally"

Boyd then looked at Andy "Well when innocent people start piling up dead I make sure I'll thank you because it's all in the name of love"

"That is enough Boyd" Oliver yelled at him as he turned to look at Andy "Are you okay?" he asked her

Andy just nodded at him, she was so angry and she did not know why she was letting Boyd get under her skin. All he was saying was playing over and over in her head. She knew she had to see one person as she turned and walked away from Boyd and Oliver. As she made herself around the corner she saw the one person who can answer all her questions.

"Hey beautiful" Sam greeted her

"We need to talk" she told him as she walked into the empty interrogation room.

Sam did not know what brought this on because the last time he saw Andy she was in a great mood. As he followed her inside the interrogation room he watched her pace back and forth biting on her bottom lip. He called her at least three times before he stepped in front of her to get her attention.

"Okay you have me scared now, what the hell is going on Andy?" he demanded to know

"You need to go back under" she said to him and she could not believe the words had actually came out of her mouth.

Sam stood there in shock at what Andy was telling him he did not know what brought this change of events on but she was going to start explaining right now.

"Go back under" he asked her "what the hell brought this on?"

"I don't want to be the reason you give up something that you enjoy doing and putting people lives in harm's way is something I can't live with" she tried explaining

"Where is all of this coming from?" he asked her "yes I did enjoy doing UC work but I love and enjoy you more Andy McNally" as he took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Boyd just made it like I was the worst person in the world because you were with me and not trying to get this guy off the streets" as she pulled back to look at him

"Boyd is the reason for all of this?" he looked at her and Andy could see he was angry now

"It's okay Sam I can handle Boyd" he told her "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Andy you are my number one priority now so that is not a question you need to ask" as he placed a kiss on her lips "Do you trust me?"

"With my life" she told him

He then grabs her hand and leads her out the door, down the hall into Jerry's Office. Boyd looked up and he knew it was coming that Sam would be confronting him about what happened with Andy.

"Sam" Boyd greeted him

"I'll go back under" Sam told him which brought a huge smile to Boyd's face. Andy just looked because she did not know what was going on.

"Alright that is what I am talking about buddy I knew you would come around" he was so excited he could not contain himself

"Only on one condition" Sam told him

"Anything you name it buddy" Boyd said

"Andy is coming under with me take it or leave it" as he stood there waiting for his answer and enjoying the look on Boyd's face.


	12. The Plan

Boyd could not believe what Sam had just asked him, was he out of his damn mind to think he could come and demand he put McNally on this case? By the look on his face Boyd saw that Sam really had his back against the wall. He hated for these words to come out of his mouth but he had no choice if he wanted this criminal off the streets.

Boyd let out a deep breath "Fine!" he yelled at Sam

"What was that?" Sam looked at him with a big ass smile on his face.

"You heard me" he told Sam with a dirty look on his face "Your little girlfriend gets her way again"

"Andy, her name is Andy" Sam told him

"It doesn't matter because if anything happens to her it on you Sam" Boyd tried to make himself clear

"So that is a yes?" Sam asked him

"Yes" he yelled and Sam and gave Andy a dirty look at the same time.

Sam looked to Andy who just stood there with a look of astonishment at the fact that Boyd even agree to let her go under cover. She thought it would be a blood, sweat, and casualties both Boyd would even consider the possibility that she would go under. Boyd must really need Sam's help to get this drug lord off the street. Sam then turned back to Boyd who looked very annoyed.

"Did you really think that I would put Andy in harm's way of that creep that we are trying to take down?" Sam look at Boyd

"But you said" Boyd was cut off by Sam

"I just did that to show you that I am running this operation not you" he pointed at himself "Andy won't go under with me but she will be kept in the loop on everything" he told Boyd

Boyd gave him a look of frustration "Fine I will keep her in the loop of things" he said looking at Andy

"I will know if you don't because I will be in contact with her" He pointed at Boyd hoping he was paying attention "so no funny business"

"Alright then let's get you packed so you can leave tonight" as he gestured his hand towards the door for Sam to head for it.

"Go get everything rolling and I leave in the morning" Sam corrected him

"Morning" Boyd said to him

Sam then turned and gave him a stern look in which he did not have to speak and Boyd clearly understood that he was not leaving until the morning. Boyd then left out of the office leaving Andy and Sam alone.

"That is how you deal with a Boyd" he said laughing

Andy did not laugh and he could see worry all over her face and he knew she was scared for him going back under.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked Sam

"Sweetheart I don't have to go, but I assure you I can handle myself" as he took her in his arms and hugged her so tight.

"Okay" she told him

"Do you want to go to the penny and get a drink?" he pulled back from the hug and asked her.

"No I want you all to myself tonight" as she placed her lips upon his.

Sam and Andy drove back to his house and Andy did not waste anytime cherishing every minute or second she had with him until he left in the morning. She started at his shirt and once she got that off she begin to kiss him all over his chest. As he returned the same gestured to her by taking off her shirt and then begins kissing her from her neck down to her breast. As they made love it was something different about Andy than any other time that they made love. He could not put his finger on until he saw the tears fall down her cheek. She was making love to him like it was the last time.

He stopped and just held her close Andy did not know what was going on right now?

"What's wrong?" she asked him and when he did not answer her she became frighten "Sam talk to me"

Sam then looked up at her and cradled her face in the palm of his hand "I don't think you realize how much I love you?"

Andy caught her breath because those words were not what she was expecting to come out of his mouth. She was lost for words right now and Sam could see that so he continued.

"You just don't have my heart Andy," as he placed her hand on his chest and then placed his on top of hers "You are my heart and that is the reason why I am going to make it back home to you"

Andy knew he must have figured out how she was feeling and it didn't surprise her because Sam Swarek knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. Yes it's good at time and on the other hand it was scary as hell. She loved this man with every inch of her and she was scared that with him going back under it can all end just like that.

"I love you too Sam, and yes I am scared as hell for you to leave" she told him.

He then pulled her into a hug "I know you are scared and yes what I am doing is dangerous" as he sat up and pulled her up with him "I am going to do everything I can to make it back to us, you have my word" as he placed the strands of hair that rested on her cheek behind her ear.

Andy looked at Sam for a long moment "I believe you"

Sam then pulled her back in his arms for a kiss and they picked up right where they left off.

When Andy awoke the next morning she found Sam side of the bed empty and she immediately jump up. She looked around the room for any sign of him but he was not there. She quickly got out of bed and headed down the hall where she the smelled coffee. All concerns went away when she reached the kitchen and saw him at the counter. It looked as if he was shoveling something in the drawer.

"Good morning" she called out to him. Sam was startled he wasn't expecting for her to be awake just yet. "Good morning"

As Andy pulled a coffee mug out of the cabinet "what time is it?"

"Just a little after 6am" Sam told her as he took her mug and poured her some coffee. She took a long sip of her coffee as Sam stared at her. She never more beautiful in the morning but this particular morning he just took his breath away. He did not want to leave her but he had to and any minute now he would be getting a call from Boyd.

"What time does Boyd pick you up?" she asked

"He should be calling me any minute now" he told her "I will have Boyd to give you a phone that I can keep in touch" as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Wow I see Boyd now blowing steam a like a train engine" she begins to laugh as Sam loin in with her. They were interrupted by his phone ringing. He did not even have to look at it because he knew who it was. Andy then pulled him into a hug that she didn't want to let go. He held her back as tight as he whispered in her ear, "I am coming back."

"I love you" she says to him as she lets go

"I love you too" Sam says back

They then heard a horn of a truck that they knew Boyd was getting impatience as Sam's cell begins to ring again. She walked him to the door he grabbed his bag on the way out. He waved to Boyd as he stepped on the front step. He then placed a kiss on her lips and headed for the truck. Andy watched as the truck pulled off and as she did so a dark blue charger was watching the scene unfold, as Andy then went inside.

"So are you ready to go back under?" Boyd asked Sam

"You know the answer to that question but I am here, let's do this" as he took the folder from Boyd.

"This will be over before you know" Boyd says

As Andy grabbed some things to throw in a bag before she headed to the division she heard a knock on the door. She thought to herself who could be knocking this early? She headed for the door and when she opened it she was surprised at what she saw?

To Be Continued…


	13. Bullets

The drive was going to be very long as Sam sat and read over the file which he already knew so well while working undercover so long. Taking this case a year ago was the best thing he ever did. He got to meet the love of his life Andy McNally who he had just promised he would make it back to her. He intended on keeping that promise no matter what.

"I have to approach this right" he said out loud as he continued reading over the file. "I have been gone for almost eight months and now I decide to pop up?"

"You will think of something" Boyd told him

"This is tricky business because he is no fool" Sam told Boyd as he looked at his phone again.

This didn't go unnoticed by Boyd, which annoyed him knowing that this would be his last run. Sam was his best UC officer he had and as long as Andy McNally was in the picture this UC relationship was done.

"You are whipped man" Boyd says which brought Sam out of his gaze.

"Yeah I am" as he dials Andy's number.

When Andy opens the door no one was there, she looked around to see if she saw anyone walking away or getting in their car but nothing. She nearly tripped and when she looked down she saw a box. It was perfectly wrapped with a beautiful black satin ribbon. The box was so beautiful she picked it up and looked around again to see if she would spot the person who delivered it, but she had no such luck. She then placed the box on the kitchen counter she just observed it and then Sam popped in her head. Did he do this she thought to herself? A big smile spreads across her face thinking that Sam left a gift for her. So she opened her box and she pulled out a black hat with a veil, a pair of black gloves, and a long black dress. Andy did not understand why would Sam leave a gift like this for her? She then found a note and it said,

"I want you dressed for the special occasion it's going to be mind blowing!"

She examined the card because it didn't make sense to her what was this all about? Andy's phone startled her when it ringed and when she looked at the caller Id it was Tracy.

"Hey Tracy" she answered

"Hey how are you doing sweetie?" she asks knowing that Sam should have left by now.

"I am okay I was just getting ready to walk out the door" she tells Tracy "but I got a package delivered"

"What kind of package?" which intrigued Tracy

"It had black gloves, hat, and a dress weird huh?" Andy asked her

"Why would anyone give you a package of all items black?" Tracy was puzzled

"I don't know it makes no sense I thought it was from Sam but now I don't think so" as Andy looks over the items in the box.

"It's almost like items for a funeral" Tracy tells her

The thought of Tracy's comment scared her but she just assumed that maybe it was delivered to the wrong house. Andy then saw the time and she knew if she didn't leave now she would be late for work.

As she opened her door she told Tracy "Hey I will see you in a few heading to the station now"

But before she could hang up the phone Tracy heard Andy scream as she heard shots of bullets and a lot of them. Tracy begins screaming Andy's name

"ANDY!" Tracy screamed "ANDY!" when she didn't get an answer she ran for Frank's office.

Andy managed to drop to the floor as she crawled for safety bullets were flying everywhere. She was scared none of this made sense as she crawled to the draw that Sam had his back up piece. Whoever these shooters were she was not going down without a fight. She had six bullets in the chamber and she planned on using them. The bullets kept coming so Andy stayed down low as she crawled back behind the couch.

"Sir we need to get to Andy's now" she yells at him

"What's going? What happened?" Frank asked her

"I was just on the phone with her and then I heard bullets and lots of them" she tried explaining

"Let's go" Frank motioned for everyone to head out. He told the other officers that another fellow officer was in danger so it was time to protect our own. As they rushed over to Sam's house where Andy was they did not know what to expect when they arrive.

The bullets had stopped and Andy knew any minute now they would be inside to make sure that they had completed what they came to do which were to kill her. She prepared herself that any minute now she better be prepared to fire. She heard voices and a man saying, "Mr. Malone wants this taking care of" he told the other man.

Andy thought to herself who the hell was Mr. Malone and why and why did he want her dead? And then she heard sirens in the background. Andy never loved a sound so much than those of the sirens she heard.

Everyone saw Sam's house it was hit with so many bullets that it looked like Swiss cheese how could anybody make it through all of this.

"ANDY!" Tracy screamed as she ran for the house to make sure her best friend was alive and okay. Jerry grabbed her to stop her from going inside. She fought him "What are you doing Jerry?" she asked him

"We don't know if the house is clear Tracy" he tried explaining to her as to why he was holding her back.

"It's Andy Jerry I have to make sure she is okay" as she tried to get a loose from him. "ANDY" she yelled her name again.

Then everyone attention went to the door where Andy stood with the gun still in her hand. She was shaking so bad this had truly shook her to her core. Tracy then ran to her best friend and hugged her and they both begin to cry.

"Are you okay? Are you hit?" as she begins to check her over

"I am fine" she managed to get out

Frank, Jerry, and Oliver walked up to them hoping to get some answer to the many questions they all had.

"McNally are you okay?" Oliver asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes shaken up but I am good" she told them all as they looked at her.

"Where is Sam?" Jerry asked

"He left with Boyd already" Andy answered which dawned on her that Sam had no clue as to what was going on. She needed to get in contact with him. So she dialed Boyd's number but she got no answer. She was now getting worried first the house gets riddle with bullets and now Boyd is not answering the phone?

"What if something happened to them?" Andy started to panic "they just shot up the house what if" Andy just stopped talking and she ran back inside the house and they followed her.

"Look this arrived on our doorstep right before they who ever done this decided to redecorate this house with bullets" as she motioned them over to box.

"So this came this morning?" Frank asked as he looked over everything "but why send a dress if they were trying to kill you?" Frank was stomped

"Boyd is not answering? Jerry asked again

Andy caught her breath and everyone noticed as she dropped her hand from her mouth. "Oh my god he knows" she says

"Who knows?" Tracy asked her

"This case Sam is going back under for Boyd" Andy tried to explain

"Mr. Demetric Malone" a familiar voice spoke

"Luke" Frank said "what are you doing here?"

"I guess trying to save Sam's ass" he shot a condescending smile to Andy.

To Be Continued…


	14. Life or Death

Boyd checks his phone and sees that he has several missed calls from McNally. Why would she be calling him? She knows that Sam is going back under and if she has changed her mind so will Sam, so he cuts his phone off until he returns back.

"Who was that?" Sam asks and curious is to who keeps calling Boyd back to back and this early.

"Oh it's not important at all" as he places his phone in his pocket "I can't leave the office for one minute without it going in disarray"

Sam just watches Boyd for a minute and conveys his answer because he would not lie to him if that was Andy on the phone calling for him? But this is Boyd he is talking about Sam thought to himself.

"Was that Andy?" Sam asks him

Which catches Boyd off guard "No" he tells him. He can see that Sam was looking at him like he doesn't believe a word coming out of his mouth. As Boyd pulls in front of Sam's UC apartment and cuts the engine to his truck.

"Look the sooner you finish this the faster you can get back to your lady love" as he hands him the UC phone and some cash.

"You make sure that Andy get her phone that I can keep in contact with her" he tells Boyd "Or I will walk just like the last time"

"Fine I hear you scouts honor" as he holds his hand

Sam then gets out the truck and grabs his bag from the back and heads for his apartment. He waves to Boyd as he walks in as he makes it inside he looks at his surroundings a place he did not miss at all. He then sits on the bed he begins to think of Andy and how much he misses her so he lays back on the bed and closes his eyes hopefully to catch a little shut eye before he heads to the bar to dive right back into the heat of things.

Boyd sits outside of Sam's apartment he cuts his phone back on and listens to his voicemail. He could not believe what Andy was telling him. He replays the message again and he thinks was this some way of her getting Sam not to go under because there is no way that Malone has made Sam. So Boyd then erases the messages. He chooses not to tell Sam of what he has learned so he starts his truck and pulls off.

"What do you mean saving Sam?" Oliver asked him "How are familiar with this case?"

Luke dropped a case file on the counter he opened it and pulled out a surveillance picture of Malone.

"When I transferred about eight months ago" his attention turned to Andy "I was dropped smack dead in the middle of this guy dead bodies trail"

"So Malone knows about Sam so he shot up our house?" Andy had to catch her breath

"Where is Sam now?" Luke asked

No one said anything their stomachs all in knots about what was going on right now and the thought of Sam walking right into a trap. The scared looks on their faces did not go unnoticed by Luke.

"Where is Sam?" he asked again

"Heading to go back under" Frank told him

"What!" he yelled "Do he not know what is waiting for him?"

"No we have been trying to get ahold of Boyd but he won't answer" as jerry takes his phone out and tries Boyd cell again.

"I think I am going to be sick" as Andy places her hand over her mouth as tears fall down her cheeks. Sam had no Idea what he was walking into and there was no way she could warn him of the danger he was in. her stomach turned into knots just thinking that she would never see him again. Tracy tried consoling her best friend she could not imagine what she was going through, just the thought of losing Jerry scared her half to death.

"This is not fair" Andy kept saying over and over "He won't see it coming why is Boyd not answering his phone?"

Sam had gotten up taken a shower and changed he was about to head out when he heard a knock on the door. He thought to himself who could that possibly be no one knew he was in town yet? He took his gun out of his bag and placed it in the back of his waist band of his jeans and walked to the door. He didn't have a peep hole and that sucked. So Sam slowly opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side with his shoulder against it and his free hand on his gun for whatever may happen.

"Mr. Malone needs to see you now" the man said that stood on the other side of the door.

"Wow he must be psychic I just got back in town how did you know I was here?" Sam asked

"Doesn't matter let's go now" the man told him

"Okay let me grab my jacket" he told him as he picked his jacket up off the bed.

The drive was very short as they headed inside the bar everything in Sam was telling him something was up but what. How could he get out of this? The bar was empty only him and two other men that he knew that worked for Malone.

"So who died?" Sam said with a laugh wishing now he could have used other words beside those.

"Nice choice of words" a man voice spoke from the darkness of the club. When the man came into the light Sam saw who it was.

"Malone" he said

"JD nice of you to come back" as he sat down in a chair facing Sam "Tell me why did you leave?"

"I had some business to take care of" Sam told him

"What kind of business may I ask?" as he motioned for one of his guards to pour him a drink.

"Family business you know they can't seem to function without me" he told Mr. Malone

Mr. Malone just gave him a half of smile "Do you mean Andy McNally?"

Sam nearly fell over when he said her name how on earth did he know about Andy? He had to compose himself he could not let on that it was something there between them serious. "Who?" Sam tried to lie

"Your girlfriend Andy" Malone said again

"Well I don't have a girlfriend and I don't know who is Andy McNally" hoping he would buy his story

"What fool do you take me for Sam Swarek" as he stood up "I know you are a cop I have been watching you for a while now"

"A cop really ha-ha" Sam started laughing

"Division 15 one the best UC officer around hell you had me fool" as he took the last sip of his drink

"I don't know what you are talking about you have me confuse" he told Mr. Malone

"So that wasn't your house we shot up this morning with the beautiful Andy McNally in it?"

Sam head begins to swim could he be telling the truth was his house shot up with Andy in it? Why hasn't Boyd called him? Sam many things were running through his head Andy could not be hurt she just couldn't be.

"If you hurt her you bastard?" he yelled at him

"The truth comes out" as he reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out a phone. He makes a phone call and he speaks in code telling whoever he will come finish the job himself.

"Well Sam or JD whatever your name is this has been fun but I must go" as he looks at his bodyguard and Sam knew what that meant. The man pulls out his gun and points it at Sam. What they were not counting on was Sam having his own gun as he pulled it out shots ringed out. Sam was out numbered with two bullets left in his chamber with three men with guns trying to kill him.

"Give it up Sam its over there is no way you are walking out of here alive" Malone yells at him

"I'll take my chances" Sam yells back

"You only have two bullets left in the chamber not enough to take me down" Malone says with a laugh

Just then the door bust open with Boyd coming in shooting "Sam you here?" he screams

"Right over here" he yells back

As Boyd ducks for cover he looks across the room and he spots Sam down behind the shelf. He slides a gun across the floor to him and yells "You ready to shoot your way out of here?"

"Let's do this" Sam tells him

To Be Continue…


	15. Danger

**Sam and Boyd gets up shooting it was going to be them or Malone's crew. Guns went off bottles and glasses shattering from flying bullets then Sam heard Boyd scream and then go down.**

"**Fuck, I'm okay go get that son of a bitch" Boyd told Sam when he saw he was coming to see how he was.**

**Sam then turned around very quick when he heard a loud bang and he could see they had kicked open the side door. Sam ran after them but with getting off two shots which emptied his chamber at the moving car that was getting away he ran back in to Boyd.**

"**We have to go now" he yelled at him "how bad is it?"**

"**I am good it's a clean shot through and through" he told him as he got off the floor**

**Sam and Boyd headed for Boyd's truck as Sam put the petal to the metal.**

**Andy paced back and forth so many things running through her mind was this morning the last time she would see Sam and the more she thought about it the more her head began to throb more and more. She felt faint and her vision became blurred and before she had a chance she succumb to darkness.**

"**Oh my god Andy" Tracy screamed as she saw her fall to the floor.**

**Everyone ran to her to make sure she was okay they were trying to wake her but she would not wake up. "Someone go get the EMS" Jerry told Oliver**

**Oliver called for a bus he waited outside for them to arrive all the coppers that were left was worried about what was going on.**

"**She can't handle all of this going on" Tracy said with tears**

**As jerry picked Andy up and laid her on the couch and placed a blanket over her. Everyone was worried they didn't know the outcome of the situation with Sam and Malone, now Andy had passed out and was not waking up what the hell was going on.**

**As Sam turned on his street to his and Andy's house he saw cops everywhere and then he saw an EMS pull up as well and his heart begins to pound. It was like he could not get there fast enough. As he pulled up he saw Oliver showing the EMS workers in Oliver saw a black SVU pull to a screeching halt and Sam jumps out.**

"**Oliver tell me she is okay please tell me she's okay" Sam pleaded with him**

"**Sam you are okay" as Oliver grabs him into hug**

"**Andy "Sam says as he pulls from Oliver.**

**Oliver stares at the house and that was Sam's cue as he ran inside with Oliver right behind him. Sam burst through the door "ANDY!" he screamed for her.**

**Everyone was in shock to see him come through the door but was very happy as he knelt down by Andy.**

"**She passed out" Tracy told him "I don't think her body could handle it anymore"**

"**Andy I need you to wake up okay" as Sam caressed her face. He then turns and looks at the ems worker "will she be okay?"**

"**Yes she will but it is up to her when she wakes up" she tells him "There is nothing more we can do"**

**As the ems workers were about to leave Sam stops them and tells them about Boyd who is in the truck with a fresh gunshot wound. As they left everyone waited for Sam to fill them in.**

"**He was waiting on me he knew I was UC" Sam told them about Malone**

"**So he got away?" Luke asked**

"**Yes he did" Sam told him which he was shock to see him there.**

"**We called you Sam and Boyd but you were not picking up the phone we could only think the worst" Jerry told him**

"**I was on the phone when they shot up the place but they were gone by the time we got here" Tracy tells him "Boyd never mentioned we called?"**

"**No" Sam's says**

"**It has you wondering what else he never told you" Tracy looks at him **

**Then Sam's flashes back to the phone call Boyd got while they sat outside the UC apartment. Why he knew to come back at the right time because he knew everything was going on and he kept him in the dark but how could he be surprise it was Boyd for crying out loud.**

"**I am going to kill him" Sam yells out **

"**Get in line" a soft voice spoke that made everyone turn around. Andy had woke up and Sam was by her side. She tried to sit up but her head start to swim Sam told her to take it easy.**

"**You are okay" as she reached up and touched his face "I was so scared for you"**

"**I made you a promise that I would make it back to you didn't I" as he smiled at her and when she smiled back he only realized just how close he came to breaking that promise. He knew with Malone out there she was not safe.**

"**That bastard is still out there we have to find him or..." **

"**How did you two manage to get out?" Oliver asked Sam after he just stopped talking which snapped him out of his funk.**

"**We had to shoot our way out" Sam told them all "Malone managed to escaped out the back so I got Boyd in the truck and headed straight here" as he looked at Andy**

"**So what now?" Luke asked "A mad man on the loose and you know he is headed right here to finish the job"**

"**I know that Callaghan" Sam told him with a stern look**

"**Do you? Or you don't care that you put Andy in danger by coming here knowing this would be the first place he looks for you, if you stop thinking with" as he used his hands to demonstrate **

"**What I was supposed to leave her here so you can play captain America and save the day jack-ass?" Sam told him "nothing was stopping me from coming back here and protecting her and I know this would be the first place he looks" Andy had gotten off the couch to grab Sam's hand because she could see he was at that point of knocking Luke on his ass which she would not mind after his comment he just made, but she knew Malone was the only bad guy here they needed to worry about and not be at each other throats.**

"**The question is what do we do now?" Andy asked**

"**Well Luke you are the man with the file and Sam you know him better than anybody so I think it's time you two put your differences aside and work together and bring this Malone character in" Frank told them both**

"**It's just the matter of when and how Malone is going to rear his ugly head and trust me he is coming in shooting and asking question later with both barrels" Sam tells Frank **

"**Well we need to be prepared for this because there is no way he is hurting anyone in my house because we are family and we stick together no matter what" Franks says as he places a hand on Sam and Andy shoulders.**

"**Well we better get to the station to get this plan in order" Luke tells them all as he heads out the door. Everyone follow him as Sam grabs Andy's arm to pull her back for a moment. Tracy gives them a small smile as she understands and shut the door.**

**Sam immediately takes Andy in his arms and kisses her she wraps her arms so tight around him that she did not want to let him go ever.**

"**I love you so much and I am sorry I wasn't here to protect you I am so sorry" Sam tells her**

**Andy takes Sam face in her hands and kisses his nose "You have no reason to apologize for anything it was not your fault I know and you know you would have never left me if you knew I was in danger, don't you dare blame yourself" as she takes him in her arms**

"**If anything would have happen to you I don't know what I would do" Sam told her**

"**Look at me" and Sam looks up at her "I love you and we are in this together"**

"**I love you too" Sam says back to her**

"**Now let's go so we can catch this guy" Andy tells him. So everyone heads to the station to put together a plan so they would be prepared for whatever Malone had coming for them. They were deep in planning when Boyd walked through the door.**

"**Where do you guys need me at I am here to help" Boyd offers**

**Before Andy could grab his arm Sam was up and had landed a good punch to Boyd's jaw which knocked him on his ass. Frank and Jerry were pulling Sam off of Boyd.**

"**You knew the whole time" Sam yelled at him**

**Boyd wiped the blood from his mouth "I didn't know Malone had made you not until she left me a voicemail"**

"**But you still let him go under, you put his life in danger" Andy yelled**

"**I came back okay" Boyd tried to get Sam to see **

"**Well we don't need you here now get out" Sam ordered him**

"**SAM!" Boyd tried talking to him "Look I messed up okay let me help"**

**Boyd looked around the room as everyone looked at him in disgust at what he put Sam in the middle of he was not getting sympathy from anyone so Boyd took the cue to leave.**

"**Wait Boyd you should stay" Andy says**

**Boyd was shock to see that it was McNally that had asked him to stay.**

"**Where do you need me?" Boyd asked**

**To Be Continue...**


	16. A Lead

**A couple of days had passed and everyone was still working hard on catching Malone. It seemed like he had disappeared off the planet. No sign of him anywhere and Sam knew he could not live like this on pins and needles. Frank had put 24hr police detail on Sam and Andy to assure their safety. It had been long hours and extra work Malone was truly a slippery snake that keeps getting through the cracks unnoticed.**

"**What the hell are we missing" Sam yells as he slams the file on the table "We have hit every possible lead we had where can he be"**

"**Something has to give" Jerry says**

**Frank could see everyone was tired "Okay let's call it a night, go home and get some food, rest and get back at it tomorrow" he told everybody**

**The room had cleared out and Andy could see that Sam had not moved out of his spot. She saw worry on his face also exhaustion from working overtime on this case.**

"**Hey you" as she sat in his lap "I do believe Frank ordered us to go home"**

"**I can't I have to find him Andy" as he tries to grab more files from around her. Andy grabs his arms and wraps them around her waist. "I need you to take me home" Andy tells him**

**Sam looks at Andy and he could see in her eyes that she was not taking no for an answer.**

"**Okay" he tells her. Andy then places a kiss on his lips and that seem to relieve all the stress out of his mind. This was what he was fighting for days and nights of this. She was everything to him.**

**Just then Luke realizes he forgot his phone and headed back towards the office. He sees Sam and Andy kissing all the hurt came back to him from how Andy broke his heart for the same man she was kissing. He had to focus get the job done and he would be gone. He didn't want to walk in on them so Luke said something out loud so they would know he was outside the door.**

"**Hey thought everyone left" as he walked in "I just forgot my phone" as he picked it up off the table and walked out the door. He hated seeing them together he was so hoping that they would not last and she would come crawling back. What was it about this man that stole her away from him? This was the same man that has put her life in danger and now he is here to help them out so they could live happily ever after what cruel joke the universe was playing on him. Luke then places a call "Hey I need a favor" he says into his phone.**

"**Are you ready?" Andy asked him as she stood and Sam grabbed her hand "Let's go home" Sam told her.**

**Oliver, Jerry and Tracy all decided to go and get a drink at the penny. The long hours they have been putting in trying to find this Malone guy was wearing on them but they took it because Sam and Andy was family and they wanted to keep them safe.**

"**Oh I so needed this drink" Oliver lets out after he drinks his glass of scotch**

"**I know what you mean brother" as Jerry takes a sip of his drink "If we could just get a good lead to bust this case wide open"**

"**It will happen we just have to be patience" Tracey tries reassuring them. Boyd walks in the penny and spots Jerry and them at their usual table.**

"**I have found a break in the case" he looked excited to tell them.**

**They all looked at each other because they were just talking about how they needed a big break and for Boyd to walk in and hand them an early Christmas gift. Oliver looks at Tracy **

"**Can you make it rain money?" he smiles at her**

"**Maybe later now let's focus on this lead" she says with a small laugh**

"**He will be here in about thirty minutes" Boyd tried whispering it to them over all the noise.**

"**So this guy just offers to meet you here and spill his guts to you in a police bar" Jerry was suspicious**

"**I know how it might sound but my source who found this guy I trust him" he tried getting them to just believe him on the fact he got them a good solid lead in helping putting away Malone.**

"**Well we will know in thirty minutes" Jerry says as he finished his drink.**

**Sam and Andy had made it home she had made them dinner. She waited on him to finish his shower so he could join her in bed. Andy could see the stress all in his face. She hated to see him that way she loves this man with everything in her and he is beating himself up over all what Malone had done.**

"**Come here" Andy patted the bed. Sam came and laid beside her, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close as he rests his head on her stomach.**

"**I promise you more nights like these" he tells her**

**She rubs her hand through his hair "I know" she says "waking up together and going to bed together" she says with a soft giggle.**

"**I want to go through life experiencing everything with you morning, night and everything in between" Sam sits up " I love you Andy and when everything is settled and Malone is behind bars" Sam grabs Andy's hand and pulls her to the edge of the bed as he got down on one knee. Andy hand immediately goes to her mouth because she was surprised to see him there on one knee.**

"**Andy or shall I say Candace you stole my heart the first moment I met you and I want to show you for the rest of my life just how much you have impacted and changed my life for the better, I love you beyond words can say so Andy McNally will you do me the honor of becoming my wife!" **

**In tears Andy wraps her arms around Sam's neck and says "yes, yes ten times yes!"**

**Sam kisses her happy at the fact she has just decided to spend the rest of her life with him. "I love you so much!"**

"**I love you too Mr. Swarek!" she says with a giggle "I like how that sounds"**

"**Well how about this Mrs. Swarek!" he looks at her with a big smile**

"**I like that a lot" as she kisses him.**

**Sam phone begins to ring he answers without looking at the caller id, "Hello this is Swarek"**

"**Well hello Sam" a man's voice says on the other end**

**Sam sits up very fast which startles Andy, "What the hell do you want?" he screams into the phone.**

"**Now, now no need for the yelling" Malone tells him "I was just calling to say hello"**

"**How about you say hello in person at the station" Sam tells him.**

"**That just won't do, now I do promise we will see each other very soon" he tells Sam**

"**What does that mean?" Sam asks him**

"**I have a surprise for you so I can't tell you but trust me you will be blown away" he laughs and then hangs up the phone.**

"**What did he want?" Andy asked feeling very scared as Sam ran around the room grabbing clothes to put on and Andy followed his lead. He then places a call to Jerry's phone.**

"**Hey buddy" Jerry says into the phone**

"**Where are you right now?" Sam yells into the phone**

"**I am at the penny with Tracey, Oliver, and Boyd why what's up" Jerry knew something was up.**

"**I just got a phone call from Malone, he is up to something I don't know what he was very cryptic but I am on my way to you" as he looks at Andy and grabs his keys and they head out the door to the penny.**

**Jerry hangs up the phone and fills them in on what just happened with Sam and they grab their coats and gets ready to head out the bar when Boyd stops them.**

"**You guys go I have to wait on my lead" as he sits back down**

"**Are you sure? Because Sam will be here any minute so we can head back to the station" Oliver asks him as he grabs his keys.**

"**Yeah besides..." Boyd attention went to the door when he saw a man walk in that he recognized "there he is now" as he waved him over. Their eyes went to see who Boyd was talking about. The man did not move he just stood there and it was odd until the man opened his jacket and they could see he had explosives attached to him.**

"**EVERYONE DOWN!" Boyd screamed as Oliver, Jerry, Tracey, and Boyd took cover as the man pushed the button.**

**As Sam and Andy pulled into the parking lot of the penny they saw the blast.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry this chapter so short but I knew I owed you guys who have been reading my FF a chapter and again I apologize for it being short. I promise the next chapter will be longer and I will put it up in the next two days but do hope you enjoy and I really appreciate your reviews please keep them coming.**


	17. Fallen Officer

**Sam immediately puts on breaks and jumps out of the truck with Andy right behind him on the phone with 911 asking for medical assistance now. In horror they both look on at the scene with the penny in flames. Sam starts running for the building hoping to save as many lives as he can. When he reaches the front, half of the wall was blown away. He saw an opening for him to get in. it was smoke everywhere fellow officers laid in every direction. Sam checked for pulses and so far he hadn't felt any. He saw Boyd laying under a broken table he was scared to touch him in fear that he would not feel a pulse just like the other officers.**

"**Sam!" a very weak voice called his name and when he looked up he saw it was Jerry.**

"**Jerry" he rushed to his side "how are you? Can you move?" Sam asked him**

"**Yeah I think so, it's just really fuzzy right now" as jerry rubbed his head and saw that he was bleeding. He begins to look around frantically.**

"**Tracey!" he yelled "Tracey" he yelled again but there was no answer. Sam begins to search for her seeing that Jerry could not. Sam then spots her the ceiling had cave in and Tracey seemed to be in the wrong place when it happened.**

"**Sam!" Andy called out for him in horror at what her eyes was witnessing.**

"**I am over here" he yelled so she could follow his voice. Andy made her way over to Sam and when she got there she saw her best friend lying on the floor under the ceiling that had fell in.**

"**Oh my god Tracey" as she fell to her knees by her "Sam we have to get this off of her"**

"**You have to get what off of her" Jerry screamed "is she okay tell me she is okay" Jerry asked as he managed to stand which was a bad idea because he was woozy that he fell back down.**

"**Hey a little help over here please" Oliver managed to get out when he heard Sam, jerry and Andy talking. Sam rushed over when he heard Oliver's voice.**

"**You okay buddy? Can you move?" Sam asked**

"**I think I hit my head and I do believe my leg is broken" as he winced in pain.**

"**Its okay help is on the way" when Sam could hear the sirens "I need to go and check on Boyd alright brother" Sam told him. As he made it back to Boyd he still haven't moved out of his position he left him in. when he reached down to touch him he was very cold. Sam could not bring himself to check his pulse. By then the firefighters had arrived and they along with Sam and Andy assisted in helping getting everybody out. When they got to Boyd one of the firemen asked Sam was he alive but Sam couldn't answer him and the fireman understood why, he lean down and checked his pulse.**

**Frank arrived on the scene not knowing what to expect he saw Jerry, Oliver, and Tracey on a stretcher. What the hell was going how did this all come about? He then saw Andy,**

"**What the hell happen?" he asked her**

**With her face stained from the smoke and tears she managed to get out "Malone is what happened!"**

"**He did this" Frank yelled "Where is Sam?"**

"**Helping the firemen get the last few hurt people out" as she looked around for him herself**

"**I saw Jerry, Oliver, and Tracey on stretchers being taken away are they okay? And where is Boyd?" he asked her**

"**Jerry is has a concussion, Oliver broke his leg, and Tracey" she stopped talking as the tears fell Frank hugged her because he knew how close they were.**

"**She is hurt very badly sir" Andy told him**

**Sam slowly walked up to them just taking in his surroundings and what this man is truly capable of. He is going to kill him if it's the last thing he do.**

"**Sam are you okay?" Frank asked him as he walked up**

"**He is dead" was all Sam said**

"**What!" Frank asked him**

"**Boyd is dead!" he screams out, Andy immediately rushes to Sam and hug him.**

"**I am heading to the hospital" he pulls away from Andy "We need 24hr detail on them Frank"**

"**It's covered" Frank tells him**

**They then heads to the hospital to check on their friends, Frank stayed behind at the scene. The ride over Andy could see Sam he wanted to let go but he would not he kept it together. When they arrived Jerry was giving the staff hell for not giving him the update on Tracey.**

"**She is my fiancé damn it tell me something please" he begged the doctor**

"**Look just tell him how she is" Sam yells**

"**I can't do that he is not family and they are not married" the doctor told them "I am truly sorry"**

**Before the doctor knew it Sam had grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him against the wall, "We are family and tonight we lost one of our own so I suggest you start talking before I snap your pencil neck"**

**Andy grabbed his arms to try and pull him off the doctor but she could not. The nurse ran out to get help as Andy tried everything to get Sam to let go.**

"**Sam please" she begged him "I know you are hurting and you want answers but this is not the way"**

**He looks at her and he saw the tears and fear in her eyes and he hated to see her that way because he knew she was worrying about him. Sam then let's go of the doctor who grabs his throat in pain from Sam's strong arm on him.**

"**I will be calling the cops on you so I suggest you leave now" the doctor told him**

**Sam starts laughing as he pulls out his badge to show the doctor "I am the police"**

**Frank then walks into Jerry's room "What is going on in here I can hear you all the way down the hall?" **

"**He won't give me an update on Tracey" Jerry says "I just want to know how she is"**

"**They are not family so I will not give out any information I am protected by my oath" the doctor gave a smug smile**

"**That is cute" Frank tells him "But we are family please believe that" Frank tells him.**

"**Well I am family" a woman walks in**

"**May I ask who you are?" the doctor asked**

"**I am Tracey's mother" she tells him as Andy gives her a hug. She then looks at the doctor "So please tell me how my daughter is doing"**

"**Yes ma'am, if you will follow me to my office I can" as he tries to lead her out of the room.**

"**No you can tell me everything here we are all family" as she squeezes Jerry's hand and he tells her thank you.**

"**She has severe head trauma, she has swelling on her left side of her brain we can go in and drain some fluid in hoping that the swelling goes down but there are no guarantee" the doctor explains to Tracey's mom.**

"**And what happens if we don't have the surgery to drain some of the fluid?" Tracey's mom asks?**

"**The swelling will continue and she won't make it" as he places his hand on her shoulder as she begins to cry. Tracey's mom turns to Jerry and she is really scared as tears fall down his cheek.**

"**So you agree we are doing the surgery?" she asks him and Jerry nods his head. Words would not form so he could speak the thought of Tracey leaving forever tore through his heart like a hot sharp blade. Sam took Andy in his arms to console her as she fell apart. **

**The doctor left out so he can give to alone and set everything up for the surgery that Tracey mom just agree to have done. The room was quiet all you could hear were soft sobs. The door opened it was Chris, Gail, Noelle, and Dov pushing Oliver in a wheelchair came into the room. They looked around and by the scene in the room it was not good. They could see Jerry crying so they knew it had to be about Tracey.**

"**What's going on?" Noelle asked scared to hear the answer.**

**Frank walked over to her because he could see tears forming in her eyes, she was scared and he wanted to comfort her.**

"**Frank tell me she is not gone" she asked him**

"**No they are preparing her for surgery" he told her "but it is bad"**

**Gail begins to cry and Chris hugs her. Tracey was a dear friend, family to all of them they came through the academy together why was this happening?**

"**What happened?" Dov asked **

"**Malone is what happened!" he says "but don't worry I will take care of him" as he let go of Andy and walks out of the room.**

**He could not stand to be in there any longer seeing the hurt looks on their faces. Having to see Tracey's mom and Jerry go through the thought of losing her was his breaking point as he punches the wall.**

"**Sam!' Andy called his name. He did not even hear her come out of the room after him.**

"**Not now Andy" he yells "I need you to get a ride back to the station by Chris"**

"**No I will not let you leave here like this" she tells him "talk to me, break down I am here"**

"**No!" he screams "If I break down and lose sight of what he did he may take you away next"**

**The elevator doors open and Sam steps on "please Sam don't leave please" she begs him.**

"**I love you" he says and then let the doors close.**

**Andy stands there and cries this night keeps getting worse and worse. She knows he is hurting, angry, and scared he wanted to fix the problem because he felt guilty for everything that was happening. Andy walks back into the room and everyone looks, "Where is Sam?" Oliver asked**

"**He left and I think he is going to do something stupid" she says.**

**Frank was out the door after him to stop him from doing anything crazy.**

"**Frank will stop him" Noelle tells her**

"**I don't know about that" Andy wipes her tears away "Boyd is dead" **

"**What!" Oliver says**

"**Oh my goodness" Noelle says "frank has to stop him"**

"**Chris I need your keys" she looks to him "Now!" she yells**

**Chris hesitate to give them o her, because he doesn't want the same fate for her like Tracey and god forbid Boyd. So he puts the keys back in his pocket, "No" he tells her. **

**She looks at Noelle and she knew what she was asking so Noelle pulls her keys out of her pocket and hands then to her.**

"**Thank you" she says as Andy hugs her and heads out the door.**

**Gail hits Chris for not giving Andy the keys "what I was looking out for her I don't want to see her get hurt" Chris tries justifying why he didn't give her the keys, "Look at what Malone has already done to Oliver, Tracey, and Boyd"**

"**She loves Sam and she doesn't want anything to happen to him just like you don't want anything to happen to her" Gail tells him. **

**As Andy rushes back to the station all kind of thoughts were going through her mind how hours ago Sam had just proposed to her and they were talking about spending the rest of their lives together. Now Boyd was dead and Tracey is fighting for her life. She has to get to the station and prevent Sam from doing something that will take away their future. As she pulls into the station parking lot she sees Frank trying to talk Sam out of going off half-cocked after Malone. Andy hurries up and parked the car and quickly heads over to where Frank and Sam were.**

"**Sam this is not the way to go" Frank tells him "I want this bastard as much as you do but going on a suicide mission is not the way"**

"**Frank you are not going to talk me out of this" he tells him **

"**You think I don't know how you feel?" Frank asks him "I do like you said back at the hospital we are family so when you hurt we all hurt"**

"**You have to understand I need to do this it's my fight that is with him" Sam tell him**

"**You don't have to do this alone" Andy says and Sam turns to see her standing there. "Please listen to Frank don't get in that truck" she begged him**

"**I can't, I have to take care of him because if I don't someone else can get hurt" he looks ay Andy "If anything happens to you I won't be able to handle it knowing I that I can rectify the problem now"**

"**What about me" she walks up to him " what if something happens to you I won't be able to handle it, not after you just promised me a lifetime of happiness with you just hours ago"**

**Andy takes him in her arms "I know you hurting me too you don't need to do anything by yourself, we lost Boyd and Tracey is doing bad let's just grieve together don't push us or me away" **

**Sam begins to cry and he hugs Andy back as Frank takes the gun out of the truck before he gets any other ideas. He would be carrying this guilt with him knowing that Boyd was trying to help him and he lost his life. Yes him and Boyd wasn't really talking after everything went down but he came back for him that day.**

…**One Week Later...**

"**That was a beautiful service" Chris said as everyone stood around at Sam and Andy's house. Sam felt like it was at least he could do since it was his fault that Boyd was dead and that Tracey was still in the hospital. She had awoken three days after her surgery but she had a long recovery ahead of her. Andy has been trying to help Sam with his guilt he was feeling but she felt like she was losing that battle. All he could speak about was how he was going to kill Malone for what he has done if it's the last thing he does.**

"**Yes it was and this spread on the food is nice as well but I don't have the appetite to eat" as he looked at all the food.**

"**Very nice words they had to say about him" Gail says **

"**Even though half of them were made up" Jerry said with a small laugh**

"**Yeah Boyd was a bastard" Oliver says "But he always got the job done"**

"**He scared me and Chris just to say that he was in the building we tried staying clear" everyone starts to laugh.**

"**He was a world class jerk and he will be truly missed" Andy raises her glass in to toast to Boyd as everyone held up a glass as well, "To Detective Donavan Boyd a fallen officer" Sam says and everyone takes a sip of their drinks.**


	18. The Trade

**Oliver, Chris, Gail decided to stay back and help Andy and Sam clean up. It was a very sad day that they laid to rest one of their own. Sam was taking it hard but was putting up a façade for everyone. As was Andy trying to show Sam she was strong and that he could lean on her. She gave him his space and she could understand why he was acting the way he was. She just watched him from the kitchen as he sipped on his beer he was sad.**

"**Everything okay" Oliver asked Andy**

"**Yes" as she quickly tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes.**

"**I don't believe you" Oliver says to her**

**Andy just looks at him there was no way she could hold it in any longer and she begins to cry.**

"**Everything I am doing is not enough Oliver" she says through her tears "I can't fixed this"**

"**Don't give up on him" he says as he hugs her "you hold on to him for dear life because he needs you and when he is ready you will be there"**

"**I know he is plotting something and it scares me that he will get himself killed" as she looks in Sam's direction wishing that she could be of some sort of comfort to his pain.**

**Oliver saw the pained looked on Andy's face and his heart went out to her and his best friend because he knew Sam was struggling with this carrying the guilt of Boyd death and him an Tracey getting hurt. He was going to make sure they survive this. Oliver placed his arm around Andy's shoulders to comfort her. "It will be okay" he reassured her.**

**Andy took comfort in Oliver words because she needed things to be okay because she knew they would never be the same again. **

**...Two Months Later...**

**Sam looked at himself in the mirror dark circle had formed under his eyes, he hadn't shaved in god knows when. He was dead on his feet he could not remember the last time he had a good night sleep in his bed that he shared with Andy. Wow he could not even think of the last time they had spent any time together this case had consumed every bit of his life but he didn't care because he would not rest until he had Malone. He quickly brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He was putting on his clothes when Andy walked in the room.**

"**Heading to the station?" she asked him**

"**Yes" as he threw some things in his bag and he headed for the kitchen. Andy followed behind him this was the most she saw him this week. She missed him so much but she did not know what to do or say? It seemed as of lately everything she said always ended with them fighting.**

"**Sam" she called after him**

"**Not now Andy I have to go" he told her**

"**Well when Sam?" she asked him "Because I never see you anymore unless you are leaving out the door" she didn't want to start a fight with him but she missed him and she just wanted to be with him and she could feel this case was taking him away from her.**

"**Well I don't know Andy I'll call you" as he held up his cell phone at her.**

"**Well you don't do that either" she raised her voice at him. Sam just looked at her what he wanted to say he could not.**

"**Do I have to end up dead so you could pay attention to me!" she shouts at him and she regretted the words as soon as they came out her mouth. It felt like she had just gut punched him with that remark.**

"**I am sorry I didn't mean that, it's just that I don't see you anymore" she walked over to him "I miss you so much" as she wrapped her arms around him. She missed the warmth him, the smell of his cologne and to have him touched her and she didn't really realize how much until she hugged him. **

**Sam wanted to hold her here forever and not let her go. He loves her with all of his soul and he knew he hadn't been easy to deal with but she stayed by his side no matter how bad it got. She deserved so much more than what he was giving her. With her being in his arms with the smell of her strawberry shampoo in her hair he wanted to say fuck it with this case and Malone, but he could not he had to make sure that she would be safe from this maniac forever. He missed her so much that it hurt.**

"**Stay with me please Sam" she begged him and she could feel his heart speed up from what she had just asked him. She never doubted that he loves her but he was in a dark place now and all she wanted was to show him that she could be his light that he needed. She looked up at him and he looked back at her and that was all it took for him to look in those big beautiful brown eyes for him to drop his bag to the floor. He took her in his arms and he kissed her it was different in the way he kissed her and Andy could feel it but it didn't matter because he was here he was staying with her. He pulled back from the kiss and he caressed her cheek "I love you and I am so sorry for making you feel like I didn't care" Sam told her.**

**Sam begins to kiss her again and she could slowly feel his hands undressing her so she returned the favor in undressing him. Sam picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and they made love like it was the first time. The way he touched, caressed, kissed, and held her they had reconnected with each other. This man had her mind, heart, and soul as she had his. As she laid there on his chest listening to his heart beat and he played in her hair everything felt somewhat normal again. Andy slowly drifted off to sleep hoping everything was back on track with Sam.**

**Sam slid out of bed when he knew Andy had fallen asleep he put his clothes and shoes back on and slipped out the bedroom. As he made it to the kitchen he found a piece of paper, pen and he wrote her a note he then grabbed his bag which knocked the note off the counter unto the floor and headed out the door to the station. Andy had awoke to feel Sam side of the bed empty. She turned over just assuming he was in the bathroom. So she sat on the side of the bed and memories of them making love earlier that morning made big smile spread across her face. She walked over to the bathroom and when she peeked in Sam was not there. So she made her way to the kitchen and when she noticed he was nowhere in the house, that smile fell from her face. He had left without saying a word to her, not even a note and that hurt Andy very deeply. **

**Sam had walked through the doors of division 15 and it had a different feel to the atmosphere everything had totally changed for him. He had been on a one track mind these last couple of months in trying to find Malone for the havoc, pain, and death he had caused. As he stood there and took in his surroundings he could see Oliver teasing and making Dov work extra seeing that his leg was broken. Chris and Gail making goo-goo eyes at one another across the desks, or the fact that Jerry walking around telling everyone on how great Tracey was doing in the hospital. Or the way Frank talked to Noelle's growing belly when he thought no one was looking. It was like he had been gone on a UC case and he was just stepping back in. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do for the love of his life Andy McNally.**

**Andy had taken a shower and she was brushing her hair back in a pony tail when she heard her phone ring. She just knew it was Sam but when she picked up the phone she didn't recognize the number but she answered it anyway.**

"**Hello" Andy answered her phone.**

"**Yes is Michelle there?" the voice asked on the other end of the phone.**

"**Sorry no one by that name has this number" Andy politely to the caller on the other end.**

"**I am sorry" they said and then hung up the phone.**

**Andy then strolled through her phone to see if she had any missed phones calls, text messages she had missed from Sam but nothing. She threw the phone on the counter in the kitchen. She was heading back towards the bathroom when the doorbell rings. Andy answered the door and she was surprised when the man pushed his way into the house with a gun and then another covered her mouth with a white cloth and suddenly everything went black.**

**Sam was finishing putting together some files when his cell phone rings and as he looks down at the caller id he could see the call is his house number.**

"**Hello beautiful" he answers**

"**Sorry this is not Andy" Malone tells him **

**Sam immediately stands up "Where's Andy" Sam demands him to tell him**

"**She is fine" he tells "I really admire your decorating skills Swarek"**

"**You listen and you listen well if you harm her in any way I will kill you" Sam shouts at him through the phone.**

"**Oh you mean like I did Boyd" Malone says with a laugh "Don't worry she is fine besides you are the one I want" Malone tells Sam**

"**Name the time and place" Sam says to him**

"**I will send a car for you so until then" Malone then hangs up the phone.**

**Sam throws his phone across the room he paces back and forth before he begins to pound on the desk. Which catches the attention of everyone, they immediately races to the office.**

"**Everything okay buddy" Oliver asks Sam?**

**Sam looks in his direction "Malone has Andy!"**

**Malone gives him his men instructions to load Andy in the truck. He didn't want to be here when Sam back besides he had big plans for him when he did get his hands on him. This cop had played him for the last time. Sam Swarek was a thorn in his side and after tonight he won't be a problem anymore. As Malone walked through Sam and Andy's house just to take in what all he was about to take away from him gave him this high. This is the closes anyone has ever gotten to him he had to admire him Sam had balls to try to take him down. As he made his way through the kitchen he saw a piece a paper Malone bent down to pick it up and read it a smile spreads across his face,**

"**This will come in handy" as he places the note in his pocket**

** ...Sam's Note...**

**I just want to start with an apology I am so sorry for what I put you through these last few months. Most people would have left but you stayed by my side through it all through my worst. I treated you horrible and you did not deserve that. I love you Andy and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you but tonight I'll start with handing this case over to the detectives. I am heading to the station to hand over the files no more obsessing just healing this I promise you.**

** Love Sam**

** To Be Continued...**


	19. All on the Line!

Andy begins to slowly gain conscious as her eyes starts to flicker. Everything was fuzzy and she was quite sure she was on the floor but how sure could she be. The more it came back to her the more nothing made sense. She tried to move her hands but she could not something was stopping her. As her vision came back into focus she could see why she was tied up. She begins to panic, why was she tied up? As she tries to steady herself so she could sit up and get a better view of her surrounding her memory came back to why she was in this state, and he goes by the name Malone.

Things starts running through her mind like, does Sam know she is gone, how long has she been down here, and was Malone going to take her life next? Andy had to get a grip she needed to get her hands free because if Malone tries to take her life she will not go without a fight. She begins to work at the rope that has her hands tied up. She heard voices coming close they were on the other side of the door when it opened and there stood two men she did not recognize.

"Well hello Beautiful, I see you are awake now" Malone said with a smile on his face.

He looked at one of his men and he then walked over to Andy and lifted her up. She fought against him because she did not know what was about to happen to her. He ripped the tape from her mouth. Her face stung and her mouth was dry.

"What do you want with me?" she asked him but she already knew the answer to that.

"It's not you sweetie it's your boyfriend who I want" Malone told her "But don't you worry he will be joining the party really soon" with a smug smile on his face, feeling very confident in himself

"Just let me go and you can leave the country what it is that you do" Andy pleaded with him.

"Why would I do that?" she said with a laugh "What kind of host would I be if I let you miss the man you claim you love special party"

"I promise I won't hold it against you" she said with a scared laugh

"No I can't do that, this party is to die for" he gave her an evil smile "Literally" he started to laugh

Andy's heart just sunk, she knew this would be the fate of her and Sam once he arrived but to hear it from Malone's mouth just made far worst.

"Fine keep me" she yells out to him "whatever vendetta you have against Sam take it out on me because he does not deserve this" she begged him.

"Wow what such loyalty you have to him" as he bent down so he could be eye level with her. "Beautiful, sexy, and knows how to knock a man on his ass if have to" he says as he runs his fingers down her shirt. He undoes two of her buttons looking very pleased at what he saw.

Andy caught her breath to have him this close to her, to smell the awful cologne he put too much on. His breath which stunk of cigarettes and alcohol, she cringed at his touch she thought she would be sick.

"Hmmm maybe I need to sample why Sam would lay down his laugh for you" he gave her a look she did not like. He leaned in and tried to kiss her and she bit his lip. He slaps her across her face.

"You stupid bitch" he yells at her as he grabs his handkerchief to wipe the blood from his lip. He throws her down on the floor and Andy begs him "No please don't please" she kept saying over and over.

Her pleas fell on deaf ear as he rips her shirt open and he begins fondling her breast "I think I am going to enjoy this" he says with a laugh.

"Get out" he yells at his men and they do so leaving Malone with Andy.

He then grabs Andy by her hips to steady her so he can undo her pants. Andy fought against him it was no use with her being tied up. "Feisty you are" as he pulls he pants and panties off leaving Andy there fully exposed. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and legs. He then spreads her legs apart and sticks two fingers inside her.

"Please don't" she begs him crying

"You are dry that simply won't do, what can I do to get you in the mood?" as he takes his two fingers out of her and licks them, "wow you taste delicious"

Knowing he was not going to stop Andy closes her eyes and tried to think of anything to get her mind off of what was about to happen to her. Sam popped into her mind the night he proposed to her. She was so happy then everything in her life was perfect, she would keep her mind on that until he is done she told herself.

"Open your eyes" he screams at her "I want you to see the pleasure you give me" he orders her. But Andy keeps her eyes shut tight. She then feels something cold pressed against her stomach and she quickly realizes it's a gun.

"Open your damn eyes" he tells her as he shoves the gun deeper into her stomach and it hurted like hell.

"You are going have to shoot me because I won't give you the satisfaction" Andy says to him.

Filled with rage at her because she won't do what he says makes his blood boils that he has to inflict pain on her to show her he runs her he is in control. So he punches her hard in her face that Andy cries out in pain.

"Open your damn eyes" he screams at her, but Andy refuses and so he punches her again and she cries out even more.

"Open your eyes you stupid bitch" he yells, even though Andy was in extreme pain she still doesn't give him the power that he so wants and that makes him snap. He begins kicking her, punching her and he screams at her for not doing what he said and she had to pay. Andy cries out in pain and he just thrives on it like some kind of natural high he just can't get enough of.

….At The Station…..

Frank, Jerry, Oliver tries talking Sam out of going through this what Malone has set up. As Gail, Dov, Chris, and Noelle look on. They are all scared for Andy's life because they all know what Malone is capable of.

"I will not let you do this Sam" Frank tells him "this man already has one my officer already and you think I am going to let you go" frank places his hand on Sam's chest to stop him from walking out the door.

"He is right Sam" Oliver steps in "we have to put together some plan"

"I don't have time" Sam shouts at them "he has Andy I need to get to her" as he tries stepping around Frank but he was having no such luck.

"Frank move" he tells him

"No I will not" Frank tells him

"Sam" Jerry calls his name "We already lost Boyd and Traci was hurt very badly and look at Oliver, we just don't want to lose anybody else"

"Well we will if you don't let me go" Sam tell them

"Why can't we just let him go?" Chris asked "Andy's life depends on it"

"Because he can't Diaz" Oliver raises his voice at him for his comment.

"Guys please let me go I need to save her" Sam pleads with them "you don't understand Frank you have Noelle, Oliver you have Zoe, Jerry you have Traci all I want is to have Andy"

Oliver places a hand on his shoulder "I love her so much I need her"

"You will get her back" Oliver tells him.

"I am going to walk through that door Frank with or without your consent" he tells him "But I am walking out that door"

Frank stands there and looks at Sam and he could see anger and fear in his eyes and he knew that Sam was not going to back down on this and could he blame him because if anything happened to Noelle he would be doing the same thing. So he steps aside to let Sam walk out the door.

"I will give you an hour only" Frank tells him "No later or we are coming in"

"Fine" Sam agrees and he leaves.

Sam makes it to his and Andy's house just in time because the car that Malone sent for him had just arrived. He stuck the transmitter to his button on his shirt so Frank and the rest of division 15 would know his location. All that matter was getting Andy out and making sure she is safe. He then gets in the car no one blindfold him to disclose their location and Sam knew that Malone had planned on him never leaving unless in a body bag. It scared him because he doesn't know what could be happening to Andy. The car stops in front of this building he gets out the car and follows the man inside. The build was definitely Malone's hideout it was just his taste of living the big life that he had come so accustom to. They lead him down some stairs and Sam did not know what to expect. The man knocks on the door and they wait from what Sam was assuming is Malone. The door opens and the man motions for Sam to enter.

"Well look who decides to show to his own party" Malone says with a laugh "you missed some really entertaining stuff"

"Where is Andy?" Sam demanded to know "I am here you have me so you can let her go she has nothing to do with this" Sam says to him

Malone starts to laugh "you know she said the same thing"

"I hope you didn't listen to her?" Sam asked him

"I told her this was your party" as he places a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Where is she" Sam shouts at him and it did not go over well with Malone.

"You come in here making demands" he screams at Sam "you have no control here just like your little girlfriend that I had to teach a lesson"

Sam lunges at him and before Malone can grab his gun Sam takes it from him and manages to grab him around his neck holding him at gun point. While Malone men point their guns at him.

"Put them down or I will blow his brains all over these walls" he tells them.

They do not put down their guns they stand their ground and continue to point them at Sam and Malone. "You won't make it far just give it up" Malone tells Sam

"Where is Andy" as he tighten his grip around Malone's neck.

"Alright, alright she is right through that door" he tells him. Sam slowly backs towards the door with Malone still in his grips knowing that having him at gun point was his ticket of getting him and Andy out alive.

He manages to get the door open and him and Malone makes it through the door and Sam locks it. He was not expecting to see what he saw when he laid eyes on her. Andy's battered bruised body. She had no clothes on and her body was laid there lifeless she was not moving. Sam could not believe what he was seeing tears flooded his eyes as he dropped to his knees by her.

"Andy" he barely gets her name out "what did he do to you" as he touches her face. He was disgusted at what he did to her he had humiliated her leaving her naked body exposed. Sam took off his jacket and laid it over her body.

"I am so sorry sweetie I am so sorry" he told her over and over.

"She is a feisty one if I may add" Malone broke the silence in the room "I had to show her who was boss how a real man does things" he said laughing

Sam had forgotten Malone was in the room and now he was bragging about what he had done to her. "She tastes so delicious" as he licks his fingers. That was Sam's breaking point he could not handle it any longer. He grabs the gun and points it at Malone.

….To Be Continued…


	20. Talk Down

Sirens blazing cop cruisers going over 80mph to save two of their own, officers Sam Swarek and Andy McNally. Division 15 had already lost one of their own and two injured they were going to have a different ending to this story with bring home two of their own alive and not in body bags. When Frank arrived on the scene officers were in place but waiting on his orders on what to do.

"Sir what are we waiting on" Jerry asked Frank "We know Sam and Andy are in there let's go in"

Jerry had a talk with Traci earlier about Andy going missing and he made her a promise he would do all he could to bring her home safe.

"Jerry just wait" he told him "I am waiting on one more person" as he checked his phone to see if he had any missed calls?

"Who" Oliver asked and just then they heard a voice they were all familiar with.

"Callahan glad you could make it" as Frank shook his hand

"Frank" he greeted him "so what are we looking at"

"Well I don't know we have to go in blind" he told him

"Any word on Swarek or McNally" Luke asked?

"No that is why we are going in, we gave Swarek and hour and it has been an hour and a half" Frank brushed him up on the situation.

"Okay everybody bring it in" he called out to get everyone's attention "the man we are dealing with is no joke he would kill you and not think twice, he has two of our fellow officer so keep your eyes open and ears on alert we are going in blind and without papers so let's move" he instructed them.

Every inch of her body hurt so bad Andy could not move and even if she thought about it, it hurt. She tried opening her eye but she could not it was swollen shut. She heard voices but she could not make them out she heard ringing in her head and it throbbed uncontrollable. The more she came around the more the voice became familiar to her.

"Sam" she cried out but why was he not answering her? "Sam!" she tried again but nothing.

Andy realized he didn't hear her because nothing came out of her mouth it was all in her head. She tried moving but she could not the pain was unbearable and she knew Sam needed her because from the image she could see even with her face being swollen was Sam standing there with a gun on Malone.

"You son of bitch what did you do to her" Sam yelled at him?

Sam would look back at Andy and he could not believe what his eyes saw. She was battered badly he did not even want to think of what he done to her.

"I am going to kill you" he screams out as he hits Malone with the end of the gun in his face. Malone begins to bleed.

He grabs his face and his hand is covered in blood "I enjoyed every minute of hearing her scream" he taunted Sam

"Shut up, shut up you sick bastard" Sam hit him again.

Malone spit blood from his mouth and he laughed because he enjoyed seeing Sam hurt. "She called out your name to help her but you never came"

Sam looked at Andy again he had let her down he could not stop this from happening to her. He brought Malone into their lives and he hurt her how could he ever forgive himself for this or would she ever forgive him. So many things were going through Sam's head he could see images of Andy just screaming out for him to help her.

"She is a fine piece of ass I see what you saw in her" Malone told him

He looked at Malone "What did you say to me" Sam pointed the gun back at him?

"You heard me it doesn't matter I still run this and the only way that is going stop is if you put a bullet in me" Malone says

"That can be arranged" Sam says as he puts his finger on the trigger ready to pull.

"Sam don't do this" voice says to him Sam turns to see Luke standing there in the door way "put the gun down Sam"

"What, no I am going to kill him" Sam told him "Look at what he did to her Luke" Sam looked in the direction of Andy.

When Luke got a look at Andy lying on the floor he wanted to throw up. He immediately dropped his weapon and went to her. She was so still and he breathing was very shallow. He was afraid to touch he felt he might cause more damage to her. She didn't deserve this how could this be happening to her. Luke turned his attention back to Sam and he saw red this was all his fault, he brought this harm in her life. He wanted to shoot them both, but he gets to his feet and he walks over to Sam, "He is not worth it Swarek"

"Are you serious" Sam looks at him with a shocked look on his face "he hurt her and he is bragging about I can't let him get away with this" as he wipes the tears from his eyes to maintain focus.

"I get it Sam trust me I do nothing would please me more than to have you squeeze that trigger, but then what" as he steps closer to Sam

"Then I will have justice for her and Boyd and it will be one less criminal on the street I'll be hero" he told him.

"If you shoot him I will have to arrest you" Luke said

Sam looks at him confused "You'll arrest me, after all what this scumbag has done to her, I thought you love her" Sam questioned him just not understanding Luke's angle

"I do love her and I know you love her you are the good guy in this story Sam don't stoop to his level Swarek do it for Andy" Luke pleaded with him

"You are not the good guy Sam Swarek" Malone spit out at him

"Shut up" Luke screams at him just then Oliver and Jerry come through the door and walks in on the scene that is unfolding between Sam, Luke, and Malone. They knew Sam had been on edge because of all he had lost because of this man and to see him holding a gun to him with tears in his eyes could mean one thing but they hoped it wasn't true.

"Sam" Oliver called his name but he did not look at him.

"Hey buddy I understand but this is not you" Oliver tells him. He then catches a glimpse of Jerry and the look on his face and he saw the reason why. Oliver stomach just turned. He had to compose himself for Sam's sake.

"Look Sam whatever happens I got your back we will walk out of here together no matter what" he tells him "If this is what you are going to do then let's just get our story together okay"

Sam looks at him "You are going to back me up" he asked them

"Yes" Oliver said

"Damn right" Jerry tells him

They look at Luke and after a long hesitated moment, "Yes I'll back you up"

"Okay let's do it" Sam tells them

Malone could not believe this was happening because for some odd reason he thought they would eventually talk him down. He was not ready to die yet.

"Wait you can't do this" he tells them all "You are cops you are supposed to uphold the law"

"Shut up you don't get to talk" Sam yells at him "now you want to plead for your life, what about when she pleaded for hers you didn't give a damn so I will return the favor with a bullet in your head"

"Now Sam since we are doing this just in case there are complications to where it doesn't work our way are you sure you are willing to give up your life for the piece of trash" Oliver asked him

"What, don't back out now what about having my back" Sam looked at him

"This is me having your back making sure we cover all the basics" he steps closer to him "She is going to need you are willing to leave her behind" he asked?

"Look at her Oliver" Sam cried out

"I know man and its terrible" he says to him as he steps in front of Sam and places his hand on the gun to lower it " She needs you, Andy needs you" as he takes the gun out of his hand and he hands it to Luke.

Oliver hugs his best friend because he knows he is hurting. And just then out of nowhere he was pushed to the side as Sam just begins to punch and punch Malone. No one grabbed him Jerry, Luke, and Oliver just watched because they wished they could do the same. When they felt like it was enough Jerry and Oliver pulled Sam off of him as Luke put handcuffs on him and read him his rights.

Sam goes to Andy and picks her up and he carries her out of the room. All the officers seemed to stop what they were doing when they saw Sam carrying Andy's naked body with only a jacket covering her, he placed her on a gurney as they put her in the back of the ambulance Sam got in as well as they watched them ride away.

Sam paces the floor of the hospital waiting word of Andy's condition. She was barely breathing when they brought her in. Sam could not bring himself to even think that he would lose her. They have been through so much, Malone was in custody they could breathe now not looking over their shoulders. Sam knew he had let her down by her getting captured by Malone. He hoped this would begin the healing so that they could get their life back. Just then the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Doctor Jenkins how is she" Sam asked

"Officer Swarek it's bad, she has four broken ribs, a swollen spleen, a broken arm and two concussions to the left side of her brain" The doctor explained to Sam

Sam had to catch himself just hearing the words come out his mouth did not seem real. His sweet Andy was hurt so badly and there was nothing he could do. "What now doctor, what are you saying?"

"Well we are keeping a close eye on her but it is up to officer McNally on when she is going to wake up" the doctor told him

"Can I go in and see her" Sam asked and even if he said no he would still go in otherwise.

"Yes it may be good for her" he places his hand on his shoulder "And you"

Sam takes a deep breath and he paces back and forth before he heads into Andy's room. When he walks in it is quiet besides from the constantly beeping of the machines. She laid there so still with tubes everywhere and Sam was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. He sits by her bed and he takes her hand into his.

"I need you baby please wake up" he begs her "I can't do this without you please don't make me do this without you"

Sam sits there by her bedside listening to the machines beeping. He laid his head down by her arm. She was his life nothing else matter but her.


	21. The way it should be

So sorry it took so long to put this final chapter! I was on vacation before I went back to work and school started for me and my children so please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted to give them their happily ever after since they have been through so much in this story. I thank you ladies for your views and taking a chance on my story. Already have a new idea for another one and that will be up soon so look for that, and again thanks for reading!

Sam awoke he had fallen asleep while at Andy's bedside. She still had not opened her eyes yet. It had been a week since they had taken Malone in to custody for the murder of Detective Donovan Boyd and the attempted murder of Oliver Shaw, Traci Nash, and Andy McNally. Sam was glad to know that Malone was rotting away in a prison cell.

He had not one time left Andy's side even though they tried to get him to at least go home to shower, eat or sleep but he refused to. Sarah had come down to lend her support to her brother Sam. She knew he was going through a tough time and she wanted to be there for him and Andy.

"Sam" Sarah called his name

Startled he did not hear her when she came into the room "Yes" he answered very quickly

When she saw her brother's face his eyes was somewhat swollen from him crying, the hair was growing on his face and his hair was everywhere on his head. "You need to take care of yourself" she told him.

"I am not leaving this room until she walks out with me" he told her as he turned back around to face Andy.

"Sam how are you going to be strong for Andy when you won't eat or sleep and I am not talking about those little power naps you take" Sarah told him

"I am not leaving Sarah okay so stop trying to get me too" he told her feeling very frustrated and annoyed with her.

Sarah walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him "I love you little brother and so those Andy she will understand if you leave just for a little while to get yourself together" she told him as she hugged him

"I can't" he said with a crack in his voice "The last time I left her this happened"

Sarah felt so bad it all made sense now why Sam would not leave her side. She knew Sam loved Andy more than life itself, but he was beating himself up with guilt and regret of what Malone had done to Andy.

"Sam this what happened was not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself" she tried comforting her brother

"What if she wakes up and she doesn't want to have anything to do with me" Sam broke down "I can't lose her Sarah" he says as he grabs Andy's hand and places a kiss on it.

"That won't happen, Andy adores you she loves you so much" Sarah tells him "I know this because she told me when you guys came to visit"

"I just want her to wake up I want to see those beautiful brown eyes again" Sam says

"Listen I will sit here with her you go home take a shower and when you get back I will have some food waiting for you here okay" Sarah suggest to him

He didn't want to argue with her so he just nodded Sam thought to himself thirty minutes top he would be gone but he would hurry back.

"Fine, if anything happens, you call me" Sam told her as he got up and places a kiss on Andy's forehead. He then kissed Sarah on the cheek and headed out the door. On his way to the truck Sam got a phone call.

"Hello" Sam answered his phone "Yes this him how can I help you?" Sam spoke to the man on the phone

"That is great I can be there in ten minutes" he said "okay see you then" and Sam then hung up the phone.

As Sarah sat and waited for Sam to return she decided to read to Andy one of her favorite books which she never left the house without. She never knew what situation she might be in and she felt like her book fitted for these circumstances. Sarah began to read Pride & Prejudice when she heard the door open. She knew Sam could not be back that fast but knowing him and how he felt about Andy he would. When she turned and saw who was standing at the door took her by surprise. She knew of their history from what Sam had told her, but why would he come now on her watch?

"Luke" she said very softly "I didn't expect to see you here"

Luke just looks at her, he didn't really know Sam's sister that well or at all. He really only heard of her through talks and conversations. Then the words popped in his head didn't expect to see him here, really why not? Andy was his first until Sam took her from him and now look at her hooked up to all these tubes and machines. He disregarded her remarks and stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"I just came by to see how she was doing" Luke told her as he took baby steps to Andy's bedside.

"Still the same" Sarah told him as she put away her book. "Sam should be back any minute now so…"

"That is fine I won't be long" he gave her a stern look as to let her know he was staying. "Can you give me a minute alone with her?"

Sarah was very hesitating to answer him because she knew how Sam and Luke felt about each other. Besides if Sam came back and found Luke alone with Andy he would flip.

Sarah held up her plastic coffee cup "I need a refill" she said with a half-smile.

She was going to take this opportunity to fair warn her brother before he gets back even if he hasn't made it back already.

Luke just stood there and watched Andy he could not believe this was the same woman he was about to get married too almost a year ago. Body bruised very badly and a big white tube stuck down her throat to help her breath. This made him very angry he should have never let her go and she would not be this way this was all Sam's fault.

He sat in the chair by her bed and he took her hand "Andy you didn't deserve this" he told her

"Just wake up Andy and I will take care of you" he told her "because surly Sam can't and you deserve better than this you deserve better than him, you belong with me"

Sarah tried calling Sam again but she kept getting his voice mail. Why was he not answering his phone? Her mind started wondering and she begins to panic thinking he was in a car accident or that Malone men decided to finish the job their boss could not.

"Sarah are you okay?" Oliver asked. He had saw her freaking out when he came into the hospital he was just hoping it wasn't about Andy and bad news?

"Oliver" she said his name "have you seen Sam?"

"Calm down" we grabbed her shoulders "He is on his way I just got off the phone with him" Oliver told her as he let her go.

"Why won't he answer for me, I am trying to give him the heads ups" as she begins to pace back and forth staring down at her cell phone.

"Heads up on what" Oliver asked her?

She pointed towards Andy's room door "Luke is in there with her and he didn't look happy"

"OH!" Oliver said and they both just stared at Andy's room door.

Luke just sat by Andy's side while she laid there so still and peaceful. He took himself down memory lane going over the memories he cherished the most.

"Remember the night we went skinny dipping and almost got caught" he said with a laugh "you were so scared that it would end your career as a police officer"

"I miss all the time we shared together" he looked down at her hoping she would wake up "I don't know where we went wrong with each other? I am still trying to figure it out"

Luke stood up and walked over to the door he peaked out to see if Sarah had made it back but he did not see her. He knew he didn't have much time left especially if Swarek was on his way back. So he walked back over to Andy he leaned down to whisper to her,

"I forgive you Andy with everything that happened with Sam" he told her "when you wake up I want to talk about us getting back together" he then leans down and kisses her.

Sam walks into the hospital and headed right for Andy's room when he was stopped by Oliver and Sarah.

"Where have you been? And why haven't you been answering my calls?" Sarah questioned him

"Sorry I was just trying to hurry up back" he told her

"Well Luke is in there with her" Oliver blurted out, and Sarah turned to look at Oliver

"My story so can I tell it please" she says and then turns back to Sam "Luke is in there now and has been for a long time"

Sam looks at them both and he didn't let what they just told him bother him. He didn't have a problem with Luke seeing Andy. Besides he has a surprise for her and he was not going to let anyone steal his joy. So he headed for Andy's room and when he peeked in he did not like what he saw Luke leaning down kissing Andy. Sam rushed in and grabbed Luke by his shirt and pulled him off of her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Sam screamed at him

Luke was totally caught off guard "don't you ever put your hands on me again" he told him

"Well keep your hands and lips off of her and I won't put my hands on you" Sam shouted at him. That's when Oliver and Sarah rushed in the room.

"What is going on in here" Oliver asked

"Luke kissing Andy is what going on" he told them

They all looked at Luke in disbelief at what he did but it wasn't so surprising.

"Get out now!" Sam shouted at him

"I don't have to go anywhere" Luke told him

"I can throw you out" Sam stepped closer to him and Oliver stepped up to stand in between the two.

"Luke just go" Oliver asked him

Luke did not move he just crossed his arm and stood there "this all your fault the reason she is lying in that bed"

"How there you" Sarah says to him "my brother loves Andy he would have never put her in harm way"

"Really are you sure about that" Luke looked at her and asked?

"So you think if she would have stayed and been in a loveless marriage her life would have been perfect" Sam just starts laughing

"Luke just go" Oliver asks him again

"I know you are thinking the same thing Oliver just say it" he said

"No what I am thinking is that you are out of line and that if you don't leave now I am just going to step back and let Sam go" Oliver told him

"Just go Luke" a very weak voice says and everyone turns and sees that Andy was awake. Sam rushed to her side, "Andy baby you are awake" Sam sits by her on the bed.

She tries to sit up but she feels really woozy and she lies back on her pillow.

"Sarah go and get the doctor" Sam tells her

"Andy" Luke calls her name "how are you feeling" he asks her?

Sam turns and looks at him with anger on his face he wanted to say something but Andy puts her hand on his and he knew not to say anything.

"Luke I am fine" she tells him

He gives her a smile but it quickly leaves his face when she says what she says?

"I don't blame Sam" she looks up at him "this is not his fault so don't ever say it is"

"How can you say that? Look at you Andy you have been in this hospital for over week" he tells her

"I know you blame Sam for us not working out but it was not his fault, if Sam never would have come along I still don't think I could have went through with the wedding"

Not liking what he hears Luke tells her "fine, whatever you deserve everything you get including harm that he brings to you and trust me this won't be the last time something like this happens" he says

"Okay time for you to go" Oliver tells Luke and so Luke turns and looks at Sam and Andy and walks out the door.

They watched him leave Sam just sat back because he did let what Luke say get to him even though Andy said she did not blame him. If he just would have left Andy alone and not fall in love with her she would not be in the situation. Was he damaging to her? Sam mind was going a hundred mile per hour. He was doubting his self was he the best thing for her could he walk away from her so she could be safe and happy?

"Miss McNally" the doctor greeted her as he walked in the room "I am glad to see you awake"

"I am glad to be awake" she says

"How are you feeling" the doctor asked her?

"Very sore and my head is killing me" she told him

"Well I need to examine you and then I can get you something for the pain" as he motioned everyone to leave so he could examine her.

"We will be right outside" Sam says to her, she gives him a smile as they leave out the door.

Oliver and Sarah were so excited for him, hell they were all grateful that Andy had awaked. They hated to see Sam go through what he was going through. After all they had been through it looks like that they were finally going to get their happily ever after?

"See lil' brother I told you she would wake up" Sarah told him as she gave him a hug.

Just then the doctor came out of Andy's room and he motioned Sam over to talk in private.

"Her vitals look good for someone who just woke from a coma" he told Sam "but she needs to take it easy her body is still extremely bruised badly and she is in pain"

"I will make sure she takes it easy I promise doc" Sam assured him "does she remember everything that happened to her" Sam asked?

"She remembers everything and I suggest you get her to talk to someone even if she refuses" he told Sam

So many things were going through his head hell he needed to talk to someone himself. Maybe they can go together?

"I will do my best doc" Sam says "When will she be ready to go home" Sam asked?

"I want to keep a close eye on her to monitor her and if I see that everything is still good, Friday I will release her" the doctor told him and this made Sam happy.

Friday was two days from now and he could take her home for good, that's if she wanted to go and if not Sam would follow her anywhere she wanted to go. As Sam walked back in her room he saw the most beautiful smile form on her face when he walked in the door.

"Hi" she says very softly

"Hi" he says back to her

Sarah and Oliver knew that was their cue to leave. Sam and Andy had eyes for only each other. They knew they would want to be alone and catch up.

"Well we will leave you two alone we will be back tomorrow to visit" Sarah told them both as she gave them both hugs and her and Oliver left.

"Could they be any less subtle" she said with a smile

That smile always melted Sam's heart and he did not realize how much he truly missed her until that moment when she smiled that remarkable smile. He could not take his eyes off her, he loved her so much. She patted the bed next to her so he would join her.

"Why are you over there" she asked him? "Come lie with me please"

Sam walked over to her "I don't want to hurt you by trying to squeeze in"

"The only way you will hurt me and that is if you don't get in bed with me" Andy teased him as she held out her hand.

Who was him to say no to her? He climbed in bed with her, Sam then wrapped his arms around her as gentle as he could without causing her pain. He just held her they were both silent and all you heard was the machine beeping. Andy could lie like this forever she had missed him so much, the warmth of his embrace and to just lie there listening to his heart beat which always raced a little faster every time she laid on his chest. He once told her it was because of her and the affect and hold she had on him. That made Andy smile to know she still affected him in that way.

"I am so sorry Andy" Sam broke the silence

"Sam…" she said his name but was cut off

"No Andy let me say this please" Sam begged her "I left you and he was able to come in and hurt you and if you hate me, or never want to speak to me again I would understand, but I am so sorry please believe me" as he held her just a little bit more tighter to him

"Sam don't do that" she tells him as she tries to sit up but she could not her body began to ache and Sam could see by the way she looked

"Look at what I have done to you" as he got up and got out the bed it broke his heart to see her in pain.

Andy looked at him "Don't leave me again please" she told him and by the way she said it just tore through him "I don't blame you Sam"

"Why it's my fault you are in that bed because of me, you are in pain because of me, that crazy bastard took you because of me, the things he did to you" Sam voice broke it was hard to get the words out "the things he did to you was because of me"

"Sam" Andy called his name but he would not answer he could not even look at her the guilt was so heavy on him now.

"Luke was right I should have never ….." Sam could not finish the sentence.

"Never what?" she looked at him "met me, fell in love with me" she says and she begins to cry? "How say you say that Sam" she sits up in bed even though it hurt she fought through it.

"Andy…." He just looks at her he hated to see her cry, he did not want this to argue with her but these were his feelings that tormented him ever since she was taking by Malone. She was here alive but broken and she did not blame him, she wanted him and that made the guilt that much worst for him. He walks over to the bed and he kneels down and lays his head on her lap and she rubs his head.

"Please don't leave me again" she begs him

Sam heart broke to hear those words come out of her mouth, he asked himself a question earlier could he give her up so she would be happy if he had too? He knew the answer would be no, he could never let her go he would be selfish. She had become his life.

"I read your letter" she tell him "he thought it would break me if I heard your words but it only gave me hope"

"Malone had my letter, how?" Sam asked

"I guess he found it when he kidnapped me" as she raised his head up "I know what you were going to do, I know why you left" she told him

"Andy…" Sam said before she cut him off

"You chose me that night over everything you were handing the case over for me, for us because you chose me no matter what good, bad" she places a small kiss on his lips "I choose you Sam through the good and the bad I will always choose you so hear me well I don't blame you"

Sam stands up and hugs her, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" She says back to him as he kisses her.

Sam pulls back from her "I have something for you" he smiles at her as he pulls the box from his pocket. When Andy saw the shape of the box her hand flew to her mouth. Sam had asked her before and she said yes but to see the ring makes it more real and official.

"Sam…" she says his name

"I designed this when you said yes to me that night, I wanted something perfect just like you" He tells her as he gets down on one knee

"Andy McNally ever since the day I met you, I knew I wanted you. You have changed my life, you make me want to be a better man. I want it all with you and only you, children, parks on Sunday, to grow old with you. I now know we can make it through anything life throws at us and there is no one else I rather go on this journey with besides you. I love Andy so much so will you do me the honor again in becoming my wife"

Andy looks at him with tears in her eyes "Yes I will marry" she says as she kisses him. Sam then takes the ring out the box and places it on her finger. Andy admires her ring it was absolutely gorgeous.

"It's so beautiful" she tells him

"So I done good?" he says with a smile

"You done great" she smiles and says as she continues to admire her ring.

"So who are we calling first?" Sam asks her as he pulls out his phone.

…..Three Days Later

Sam was finishing loading the last of Andy's stuff in the car so he could bring her home from the hospital. He then climbs in the truck and heads for their house. He takes her hand and kisses it "So Mrs. Swarek how are you feeling?" Sam asked her

"I love the sound of that Mrs. Swarek" she smiles at him "I want to start planning right away"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he tells her

"I hope you are going to help me and not sit back and just let me plan it by myself" she raises an eyebrow at him

He gives her a look and smiles "your taste is so much better than mine"

"Sam…." She says to him

"Okay, okay I will help" he tells her

Andy leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek "thank you, hubby to be" she said with a laugh.

Sam then pulls in the driveway of their home. Andy was so glad to see this place she had missed it so much being in the hospital. Knowing that this was Sam and Hers, knowing one day they will have children playing on this lawn or just sitting on the front porch with him just overwhelmed her. Sam walked around to her side to help her out the truck and he could see that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he wiped the tear from her eye

She smiles at him "nothing everything is great, I just look at this house and I can see our future and I am so happy"

"I know its great isn't it" he smiles back at her as he helps her out the truck and up the steps to the front door. He unlocks it and then picks her up and carries her in.

"Surprise!" everyone yells, Sam and Andy was surprised to see all their friends and family there. Oliver, Jerry, Sarah, Noelle, Frank, Dov, Chris, Gail, Tommy, Leo, and Traci were all there. They had decorated their place with a Welcome home/ Congrats on your Engagement banner and balloons. Sam and Andy were glad to see all of their faces as everyone greets and hug them.

"Wow I had no idea" Sam says

"Good then it wouldn't have been a surprise" Sarah tells him as she hugs them both "I always wanted sister but I got this guy instead" she said laughing as she admires Andy's ring.

"Hey watch it" Sam teases her

"I am happy for you little brother" she tells him "And you take care of my brother" she teases Andy

"That you can count on" as she wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

They hear cheers and hand clapping from their friends. Noelle and Gail hands everyone a glass as Oliver toast them, "to the happy couple, no two people deserve this more than you, too Sam and Andy" Oliver raises his glass.

Everyone raises their glass and says "To Sam and Andy"

The End.


End file.
